Dawn Of The Queen
by Benji Himura
Summary: Altered Universe and Self Insert series. Aeka is now the Empress of Jurai, this is the story of the hardships until her arrival on the throne and the tale of the brave souls that sacrificed themselves for her sake.
1. We need a vacation!

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author anti-flame notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: This story happens in the Tenchi Muyo Universe/TV universe, therefore is different from my other Tenchi story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Tenchi Muyo Universe: The Dawn of the Queen

Chapter one: We need a vacation/ Why no one gives us privacy?!

Aeka demurely yawns covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve counting on Benji's discretion to cover her small act, as expected Benji discreetly positions himself in front of Aeka. "I so bored…" she whispered softly knowing that her loyal knight would hear her. "Then try imagining how bored I am joou-sama." Benji whispered in the same manner. "Unlike you I am not from a noble birth."

Aeka smiled softly with her long royal robes' sleeve covering her mouth. "And that is why I love you." She stated in a passionate whisper. "I can always count on you to be ten times worse than I am in any situation." Benji wanted to smile at her words but he has to keep his mask of stoic knight, at least in front of the royal judge and his small sect of servants and court clerks; sadly Benji has another image to keep other than his queen's.

The royal judge finishes reading the list of cases, processes and disputes that he needs Aeka's verdict upon. "Bring a desk for the queen!" Benji ordered to an empty handed clerk, the clerk not expecting the command jumps surprised and squealing a 'yes sir!' runs to obey.

Aeka chuckled amused; Benji always selected the one person that didn't want to do any work to do a rather heavy work. In a couple of minutes the clerk arrives with a fancily and beautifully carved small desk and places in front of Aeka's chair before excusing himself.

Two more clerks place the files over another desk, this one much less ornate; Aeka signals to everyone to leave and soon the large room is empty, only the queen and her knight remain there. "Once again why I accepted this?" Aeka asked in an honestly tired voice and lightly smacking her left hand on her head moving her tiara and hair from the place, that was a facet of herself that she only showed to Benji.

"Because I placed your cute butt on the throne." Benji answered teasingly. "If I knew how much work it was to be a real queen I would have accepted being a trophy queen or even given the throne to someone else." Aeka complained leaning her back on her chair. "Help me Benji; I can't do this all by myself."

Benji smiles at Aeka. "Of course that I will help you, I always do." He said in a gentle tone sitting on the armrest of her chair. "But remember my queen I might help you with the weight of the crown but who rules is you. If you cast away your duties you will be overthrown." Benji softly adjusts her tiara and runs his hand on Aeka's soft hair.

"I know." Aeka replied smiling back to her, it wasn't the first time that she felt the weight of her crown become too heavy for her to carry and as always happened in those times Benji was there for her, always ready to remove the burden from her as long as she needed to rest and recover from its weight and carry it again.

For others that familiarity to the queen would be outrageous, but Aeka doesn't care about it; that familiarity was her only relief that she had on the long hours working on the matters of the state, Benji wasn't only her knight but her husband his touch and comfort are the only things that gave Aeka enough strength to rule Jurai with a firm but just grip.

Taking a deep breath Aeka claps her hands and exclaims. "Let's get this done!" Benji nodded chuckling at his wife new energy. "You deal with the criminal cases and I work on the white collar ones." Aeka said handing to Benji one file. "As you wish." Benji replied casually taking the file from Aeka's hand.

Aeka smiles at Benji's words, she was so used to his actions that she can easily detect the hidden words under his mock formality, without his help on reading all the files, reports and discussions her work would take even longer. Aeka's verdict was the last verdict in important cases, knowing the weight of her decision Aeka studies carefully the entire case before deciding; Benji's assistance also helped her greatly giving him a second opinion to compare her own even thought some times they argued about a verdict.

Quite often Aeka not even checked the most brutal and ruthless cases giving those to Benji, her first attempt on deciding in one of those cases gave her nightmares that haunted her dreams for weeks, only Benji's comforting arms eased the horrors that she had to judge.

Few of those criminal cases arrived on Aeka's hands; most of the cases that she had to decide were important high profile cases that the Juraian courts couldn't reach a verdict or related to the nobility. Aeka's rule was a fair one, the guilty were punished and the innocent were forgiven; birth, influence and wealth did not affect her decision. Needless to say that many noble families that had their names involved on the cases despised the queen for punishing their members when they committed a crime.

As much those families hated Aeka the peasants love her, knowing that their queen was just and punished the evil and defended the righteous; not all nobles despised Aeka, few were the families that abused their positions for their own benefit, and those who didn't abuse their power supported Aeka wholeheartedly.

Aeka was a hardworking queen and broke the old fashioned traditions and concepts that a queen shouldn't rule and that the Juraian throne should be only occupied by a male. For Aeka it wasn't an easy task to become and remain queen, many assassination attempts against her were stopped either by Benji, Azaka and Kamidake efforts; Aeka's retaliation was short, effective and rather ruthless, the ones behind the attempts would be found, judged in open court for treason and executed. Conspirers discovered early that they would have to lay low, stop working or be even more careful on their plotting to survive on her court.

Aeka and Benji work on the cases for hours with few small breaks until they are done with the cases. As the last clerk leaves with the last of the now judged case Aeka laces her fingers, raise her hands over her head with her palms pointing to the ceiling and stretches, letting out a long and slightly tired purr of pleasure.

Benji smiles seeing Aeka's toned legs escaping from the opening of her robes while she stretches, he lightly cracks his neck, knuckles before stretching and popping his spine back in the right place with a lightly deeper purr of pleasure. "What else we have to do today?" Aeka asked with a smile on her lips, looking at her husband with her chin resting on the back of her hand, her elbow is resting on the chair's armrest. In the loneliness of the once again empty room Aeka can be informal and enjoy her husband's own informal gestures.

Benji pulls his right sleeve up and looks at his watch. "Well today we were supposed to work on the cases; we don't have audiences or any other pressing issue to deal to." He answered revising mentally their schedule. "So we have a whole free afternoon?" Aeka asked in a hopeful tone, she had so few days to rest that any possible chance for a break was more than welcomed.

"Yes we do." Benji answered chuckling. "We can rest for the rest of the day my queen." "YAY!" Aeka exclaimed happily tackling Benji, wrapping her arms around his neck and the sudden hug throw Benji off balance, he was after all sitting on the armrest of her chair.

Aeka feels the impact but knows that she isn't hurt, Benji's arms are wrapped tightly around her body, firmly holding her tightly against his chest. "I know that you are happy and I love being hug by you, but don't tackle me like that." Benji scolded in a light teasingly tone.

"You are not hurt, I am not hurt and no one is seeing us." Aeka replied in a playful tone sticking her tongue out playfully. "Ahem!" A feminine voice said from a pillar. "As I said no one is seeing us." Aeka continued ignoring Nagi. "I can be spontaneous, playful and frisky."

"If you continue I will sell pictures of this moment for the tabloids." Nagi said in an annoyed tone. "Now Aeka behave." Benji teased before turning to the former bounty hunter. "What happened Nagi? You usually don't show up without a good reason." "I am always around since you forced me to be Aeka's handmaiden." Nagi stated in a flat tone, it was true Benji managed to convince Nagi to remain in Jurai and aid him on the protection of Aeka, he couldn't achieve alone the level of success required to protect Aeka's life. "Anyway knowing that you two would work non-stop as usual Sasami asked me to drag you two to her room as soon I heard a tackle after the last clerk left the room."

Aeka sighs in mock annoyance, she wanted to expend some quality time with her husband. "We missed lunch right?" Aeka asked sitting on Benji's lap, her position actually prevents Benji from sitting and he remains lying on his back on the floor, he is fine with that, the well polished floor is nice and cool, it aids to refresh from the heat of his knight's uniform.

"You two missed the morning tea." Nagi answered listing with her fingers. "Then the before lunch snack, lunch and mid afternoon tea." "That explains why I am so hungry." Benji commented seeing the four fingers that Nagi named as skipped meals. "I should stash more protein bars on Aeka's clothes."

"Aeka is not a pantry!" Nagi exclaimed annoyed. "With the endless layers on my robes, the climatic system and anti-gravity systems on my robes I can act as one." Aeka commented casually. "I carry ten kilos of robes whenever I am dressed to court. At least the snacks that we stash in our clothes help us to endure the chores."

"Not to mention the novels and games that she also stashes in her sleeves." Benji added lifting his head a little and slipping his right hand under his head as a pillow. "You would be amazed if you see what we stash on her sleeves." "I really don't want to know." Nagi replied pinching the bridge of her nose, actually that was just an act of mock annoyance, she also had fun at those small acts, it breaks the boredom and formality of the court. "I am here to fetch you two to eat. Sasami is angry that you two worked for eight hours with out a decent meal."

"Eight hours?" Aeka asked seriously, she pulls Benji's right arm and he hits his head lightly on the floor while she checks the time on his ever present wristwatch. "Yes eight hours." Nagi said while Aeka sighs in disappointment, Aeka was hoping to catch the first showing of Unruly Winds her favorite soap opera; again she would have to settle with a recording while Benji keeps Sasami busy and preventing her from telling to Aeka what happened.

Aeka drops Benji's hands that lightly fall over her thighs; she slides her right hand on his jacket and searches for something there. "Easy there!" Benji exclaimed while Aeka rummages on his clothes. "That is my last one!" "Thank you for saving for me darling." Aeka said with a smile before kissing him.

Nagi covers her mouth with her right hand and chuckles seeing Aeka eating the last torrone from Jurai. "I won't let you eat it all by yourself!" Benji exclaimed while doing a kick-up, Aeka uses the momentum and jumps away from Benji playfully while he chases her around the empty throne room.

Nagi smiles and clicks her tongue in mock annoyance while the queen of the might Jurai Empire runs away from her husband and knight while playfully and hurriedly eats away the candy that she stole from her husband. Aeka eats most of the candy bar and stops running with a small piece of it held on her teeth, Benji playfully grabs her.

Aeka turns on his arms and face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tiptoeing to reach his lips offering him the last bit of the sweet as well a kiss. Benji accepts her offer and kisses Aeka lightly and taking that last piece of the sweet. Nagi sighs blushing and turns away from the couple.

The large doors of the throne room start to open startling the trio there, Benji and Aeka quickly recompose themselves adjusting their clothes. Nagi just readies herself discreetly reaching to one of her hidden weapons inside her handmaiden robes. "Why you are taking to so long?" Sasami asked in an angry tone while entering on the throne room.

"It is only you Sasami." Aeka sighed in relief seeing her sister. "Don't surprise us like this." "You two are taking too long." Sasami replied walking to Aeka. "I sent Nagi here ten minutes ago!" Sasami stops and looks at Benji's face. "Well I can see why you were stalling." Sasami said in a teasingly tone.

Aeka looks confused at her sister and Nagi points at her own lips them to Benji. Aeka looks at Benji's lips and gasps seeing the light red lipstick that she is wearing smeared on his lips. "He…he…" Aeka chuckled embarrassed pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve. "I forgot this detail." She gently wipes Benji's lips clean from her lipstick.

"What he is eating?" Sasami asked seeing Benji finished chewing something and swallowing. "The last piece of the very last torrone in this sector of the galaxy." Nagi answered. "Your sister kiss-fed him it after she stole it from him and ate most of it." "You said to me that you haven't any!" Sasami exclaimed glaring at the taller man. "I said that I didn't have any on me." Benji answered after giving a light thank you kiss on Aeka.

"So what we will do to fix this crisis?" Aeka asked before Sasami started to complain. "Either shoving Benji and Sasami to the kitchen to make more or import more from Earth." Nagi replied. "Not on the mood to fix it." Benji stated before Nagi or Aeka decided anything. "I feel the same." Sasami added running her left hand on her long hair. "And we don't have the needed nuts to fix it. Our greenhouse trees aren't mature enough."

"Then we buy more from Earth." Aeka said with a smile, it was a needed excuse for a trip to Earth; since she took the throne three years earlier she only visited Earth once. "We don't have any pressing issues here do we?" Aeka asked to Benji and Nagi, Aeka normally sticks to a certain routine while Benji and Nagi learned first about more serious incidents, if they couldn't be solved without Aeka's involvement them they would tell her about it; it spared Aeka from even more stress.

As one Benji and Nagi pull a PDA like machine and start checking on it. "Tua P 4029?" Nagi said to Benji confusing both Aeka and Sasami. "Dealt with that three days ago." Benji answered with out even hesitate. "Ku Lan I 75628?" Benji asked to the light blue haired woman.

"Solved it yesterday." Nagi answered seriously. "Do I want to know?" Aeka asked to the duo. "No." They answered as one. "Figured." Aeka sighed. "Ruling is annoying." Sasami nodded knowing how much Aeka, Benji and Nagi work to keep the empire running.

"Nothing serious is happening." Benji said while he and Nagi store the two machines back on their pockets. "At least in the military and intelligence sector." Nagi added, both her and Benji were the very bests solving those issues but they lacked most of the skills to deal with other sectors of ruling politics, but they still overseen those sectors.

"Well I don't recall of any meetings, dinners, parties or any other kind of events." Aeka commented looking at her two knights, Nagi was officially her handmaiden but between the four of them they all knew that Nagi was Aeka's second knight; a rare lady knight. "So in the open sectors of politics and state everything is calm too." Aeka stated. "I guess that we can take few days off. We are working non-stop for three years."

"We need to name a vict…" Benji said and quickly rephrases. "I mean a temporary replacement for the audiences and other regular meetings." Aeka smiled softly at her husband's words, while Nagi and Sasami chuckled playfully; they all know that Benji is right when saying 'victim'.

"We can put Seto-baachan as temporary replacement while we go." Sasami said looking at the others. "She is used to this kind of things and supports the new politics of fairness on the throne." "Of course she supports it." Aeka chuckled amused. "She is after all the demon princess of Jurai, the one that never submitted to any man. You are the one calling her Sasami."

"What?!" Sasami exclaimed surprised. "Why me? You are the queen!" "And you are her favorite granddaughter" Aeka replied with a smile. "You will survive with out a scratch and if was me there was a good chance of I becoming a widow and we losing our grandmother."

Nagi nods agreeing, as handmaiden she spends most of her time with other handmaidens and lesser noblewomen and heard many rumors of the court, and Aeka's grandmother Seto is rather well know as the most unruly women of the Juraian court and before Aeka's rule Seto was quite despised because of her way of acting. After Aeka's rule Seto had a very good precedent to regain the control of her own processions and family companies that she was forced to pass to her son after her husband passed away, the fact of Aeka refusing her father's orders to give him the throne was enough to Seto regain the control of the family, at least in what wasn't related to Aeka and Sasami.

"Well I guess that we can go eat now." Benji commented to Aeka. "While Sasami call your grandmother and Nagi makes the arrangements for the trip." "Even you!" Sasami exclaimed to her brother-in-law. "I am just a knight." Benji replied in a mock sorrowful tone. "Those are the orders of my queen, who am I to contest her wisdom?"

Sasami pouts while thinking on a good comeback. "You are someone that will get special treat just after our meal." Aeka purred sultrily to Benji, while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. Sasami blushes and looks away from the couple. Aeka chuckled knowing that with that she disarmed Sasami's complains, the promise of the something special for Benji was a pleasant bonus and she knows very well that is a much deserved one.

Twenty minutes later dressed on their regular clothing Benji and Aeka are eating on what they came to call Sasami's domains, it was a large well supplied kitchen and dining room build inside the royal palace in the area exclusive for the royal family. It was the only part of the castle that Aeka, Benji and Nagi could wear the clothes that they like and not the clothes that they have to wear.

Aeka is on her usual kimono, Nagi is wearing most of the clothes that she worn on her time as bounty hunter, Benji is wearing nearly black blue denim trousers and a black long sleeved t-shirt, his long hair is tied in a tight ponytail. "I am telling you." Nagi said to Benji. "They will slack off while we are away."

"It is okay to give them a two weeks leave." Benji replied while cutting his steak. "We are training them non-stop for two years; they had only a total of one month of time off. Let them go visit their families, see their lovers and enjoy a time off." Aeka sips on her beautifully ornate flower shaped glass of mead; Earth's recipe but altered to use Juraian ingredients, the sweet alcoholic beverage became the favorite of Aeka after Benji and the late Yuko first prepared the original recipe during their escape from Kagato.

"I am just happy with some time away from the court." Aeka commented resting the glass over the table. "It has been too long since we had some privacy and no worries. I can't even remember the last time that I was able to just sunbathe." "I can." Benji pointed our playfully. Aeka smiled and corrected herself. "Sunbathe with out worrying about anything, being hunted or someone spying on my body."

"He counts on those times?" Nagi asked eating a stick of carrot from her salad. "Of course he does not." Aeka answered. "Benji knows every inch of my body and I like showing my body to him, but I don't like others watching much less taking pictures of me."

Benji and Nagi nods understanding, the last time that they tried to have a small break in Jurai they were followed by paparazzi and some pictures of Aeka in her bikini and Benji on his swimming shorts leaked to the public; Benji and Nagi tracked and punished everyone responsible for that, but what really enraged Aeka is that she didn't had the privacy to even enjoy a weekend on a private beach with Benji; Nagi teased that what made Aeka angry is that she couldn't make love to Benji on the beach because of the paparazzi.

Sasami enters on the dinning all with Ken-ohki hopping behind her. "I spoke with grandma Seto." She said sitting on the empty chair on the table. Ken-ohki hops on Nagi's lap and rubs himself on Nagi's stomach. "She will be arriving at dinner time."

"That soon?" Benji asked surprised, that cutted off his private time with Aeka. "Sadly it seems so." Aeka said seeing Sasami answered confirming with a nod. "Ahhh… we should finish this meal quickly if we want to play on the tub after we rest."

"You two are perverts." Sasami deadpanned in a mock annoyed tone, she knows how much Benji and Aeka love each other and she is now old enough to understand the facts of life. "We are just over-affectionate." Aeka teased snuggling close to Benji. "And isn't like we got a honeymoon after we got married."

"You two didn't get married." Sasami replied resting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "You just kissed him in front of the entire court making them think that you two are married." "We did get married." Aeka stated casually. "We just didn't tell anyone."

Aeka shows to Sasami her left hand, the blue haired girl sees a thin silver metal band on Aeka's ring finger paired with thin carefully and beautifully carved wood ring. "You didn't invite me?!" Sasami exclaimed angrily, the wooden ring was one of the Juraian symbols of engagement. "We didn't invite anyone; we dragged Nagi as witness and forced the priestess to not tell to anyone." Aeka explained in a gentle tone. "We will be having another wedding on Earth, where I know that no one will try to kill me in my wedding day."

Sasami sighs annoyed; she can't deny Aeka's logic. "And I am sure that Aeka is dying to try those fancy white wedding dresses from Earth." Nagi teased petting Ken-ohki. "That too." Aeka replied not even embarrassed; Nagi had teased her with worse things, as in the day that she walked on Aeka and Benji when the two were in a very, very private and intimate moment in the throne room.

Seeing the glimmer of embarrassment on Aeka's eyes and knowing well the queen Nagi grins and takes a small breath. "Recalling of that time your highness?" Nagi purred teasingly while stroking her chopsticks. Aeka blushes fiercely at Nagi's ability to detect her embarrassment, Nagi takes her chopsticks to her lips and teasingly licks the tip of them making Aeka blush even more.

"Nagi stop that." Benji said in a plain tone, unlike Aeka Benji was able to hide his embarrassment from being caught in the throne room with Aeka performing a very non-royal but very enjoyable act on him.

"Spoil sport." Nagi replied annoyed, she was also embarrassed in recalling Aeka servicing Benji on the throne room, especially since Benji was sited on the throne with Aeka kneeled in front of him in her full empress robes just minutes away from a very important audience. She also couldn't deny the thrill that they two should be feeling at that act, but was very reckless even with the doors locked.

The impact that would have on Aeka's reputation if that information leaked to the public, Nagi was very aware of the damage that it would cause to Aeka if that escape, but it didn't prevented the former bounty hunter from teasing the queen with it. Sasami was actually clueless about the entire incident so was the two ancient knights and their log selves.

"MMMmnnn…" A feminine voice whimpered from Benji's clothes, a long lump appears on his shirt moving from his waist and climbing towards his chest, wrapping around his torso until a small bundle of purple hair erupts from his collar.

"Hungry…" A small woman whispered sleepily while climbing out from Benji's collar and revealing her hips and the beginning of a long scaled snake body. Aeka chuckles at the sight of the sleepy girl. "I thought that you would sleep all day Ayaka." Benji said to snake girl that lightly slides around his neck leaning her upper body on his left shoulder.

"I am hungry." She said adjusting her eyes to the new light level, even being with Benji since before her crowning Aeka is still amazed at Ayaka, the snake girl is from a species so rare that they are considered extinct or just a fable.

Ayaka is wearing a small black bikini top to cover her large breasts contrasting with her very white skin, her hip and buttocks are partially covered by a loose black slip mostly held by a not so tight golden chair around her slim waist, the slip is covering the area of her body that changes to the long purple snake body, her body are beautifully patterned with intricate designs of her purple scales, the shades of purple going from nearly black purple to a light lilac color.

Ayaka has a very long purple hair and vivid violet eyes with thin black slits now that they are used to the light; Ayaka's skull is slightly elongate when comparing to normal humans and hints her snake origins and her feature are mysteriously oriental, her ears are slightly pointed, her pearl white teeth are revealed as she lightly parts her lips and shakes her long and shiny forked tongue tasting the air.

Benji cuts a small piece of his steak and offers to Ayaka, she reaches to the juicy beef and with a small effort removes it from the fork. "Don't just swallow it whole." Benji said as Ayaka opens her mouth wider than it would be natural to a human and swallows the morsel that scaling up would be of the size for a grapefruit for a normal human.

"Tasty." Ayaka replied yawning lightly and softly popping her mobile jawbones back in place, she licks her moist fingers with her tongue tasting the juices from the steak. "Ayako you can eat more you don't have to lick your fingers." Aeka said in a lightly scolding tone. "Clean yourself with a napkin." "I prefer like this." Ayako replied after licking her lips clean with her forked tongue. "More please." Ayako said turning to Benji. "Try chewing this time." Benji said cutting another piece for Ayaka. "We all know that you have the teeth for that as we all do."

Ayaka pouts at his words, she really enjoys swallowing her food whole, it prevented her from using her venom and made the food sustain her for longer periods; but she can't deny that chewing made the food tastier even thought it required more effort to prevent herself from inoculating the venom while biting smaller pieces of food to chew.

"You know I still don't understand how you let her crawl on your skin." Nagi commented to Benji, she also was familiar with Ayaka and the feel of Ayaka's belly scales on her skin unnerved the seasoned bounty hunter. "I don't really mind, I think that feels similar to lightly scratching my skin, the pleasurable kind of scratching."

Nagi just shrugs and resumed eating her salad, Aeka just chuckled and finishes her own meal; Ayaka has cold blood as any snake because of that she needed to get heat from other sources as the sun or Ayaka's favorite way directly from Benji's body by wrapping herself around his torso. That also benefited Benji since it cooled him in hot days or on his knight clothes.

Ayaka finishes her second piece of meat and cleans herself again. "Thirsty." She murmured only seeing alcohol and sodas on the table, she decides to settle with a warm drink and moves forward and turns her body around 'standing' over her lower body on Benji's left shoulder, she leans closer of his head and lightly holds on his hair before sinking her long and sharp fangs on his ear.

Benji shivers lightly but he is used to that feeling. "You could have asked for something you know." Sasami commented to the snake girl. "I don't mind fetching you something." "I like this more than any other drink." Ayaka replied after swallowing a mouthful of blood, what for everyone else is just few drops. "It is warm, sweet, salty and tasty." She purred softly licking another drop of blood that is escaping from the puncture on Benji's ear; once again she presses her mouth over the blood and drinks it.

"You should tell her to stop that." Aeka commented to Benji. "She isn't an infant anymore." "I know." Benji replied. "It is alright thought, it is just a small amount and she doesn't do it often."

Aeka sighs a little annoyed, she knows that it was more than just feeding; for Ayaka and Benji those small bites for blood is the ultimate display of trust, Benji trusts that Ayaka won't allow any of her venom enter on his blood and Ayaka replies that trust by not allowing any of it enter on his body.

That trust so strong to trust to the other their lives is what made Ayaka's important, because her slim body and rather small size Ayaka can easily sneak unnoticed by anyone and spy in the most secluded locations, her cold blood allowed Ayaka to not be detected and her slim form allowed her to enter in the most tight crevices as long she had enough space to hide her long body.

Aeka is aware of the value of the little serpent; with out Ayaka some of the most dangerous enemies of Aeka would have succeeded on their task of killing her for the throne. Ayaka licks Benji's ear clean of the blood and lightly dribble an amber colored liquid on the punctures and they immediately stop bleeding. Benji lightly cleans his ear from the excess of Ayaka's clothing poison from his ear.

Ayaka lightly sways her body and uses Benji's left arm as bridge to move to the table, her long body follows her trail performing the same route that she originally did until all the one meter and seventy centimeters of her lower body is now neatly coiled over the table under her upper body, her tail is lightly moving left and right while Ayaka is just sitting there with her hunger and thirst satisfied.

"I will stop trying to understand you two." Nagi commented to Benji and Ayaka. "You two are the strangest pair that I have ever met and you know very well that I traveled all around the galaxy." "I take that as a compliment." Benji commented before eating the last piece of his steak. "I take as a compliment too." Ayaka replied leaning towards Nagi, the small jewels on the upper body of Ayaka glister softly under the lights as Ayaka playfully sticks her tongue at Nagi wiggling it teasingly.

"You!" Nagi hissed in mock indignation, the act was more cute than enraging; it was quite hard for the small snake woman to be enraging, most of the times she drips the natural sexiness of snakes paired with the sexiness of a woman, but rather often Ayako acts as a child and show a cuter side.

Ayaka swiftly moves to Aeka seeing protection of Aeka's kimono. "That tickles!" Aeka squealed while Ayaka slides inside the layers of her kimonos. "Ayaka stop that!" Ayaka's head, shoulders and hands pops from between Aeka's breasts holding on the sides of the kimono collar and looking at Nagi.

Benji smiles at the scene and quickly snaps a picture with his digital camera. "One for the album." He commented checking the picture. "Just cute." Sasami hops to Benji's side and looks at the picture. "It is cute!" Sasami exclaimed, Aeka is busy carefully pulling Ayaka from inside her kimono; Ayaka is protesting and squirming, her lower body and tail wrapped around Aeka's slim waist.

"You know that Nagi won't hurt you." Aeka said stop pulling on the snake girl knowing that too much pressure can hurt the frail creature. "I like staying with you too." Ayaka protested not letting her tail go from Aeka's waist. "You are soft and warm." "I second that." Benji said finishing his meal.

Aeka blushes fiercely. "Benji please." Aeka said lightly standing Ayaka to Benji. "Come here Ayaka, Aeka isn't on the mood for playing now." Benji said standing his hand to Aeka and Ayaka. "Hai…" Ayaka replied sadly while sliding up Benji's arm. "It is not that I don't like having you around Ayaka." Aeka said in a gentle tone seeing that she saddened the other girl. "The feelings that you are giving me are provoking me in a way that I really don't want to feel now. You know that how I get when I am frustrated." Ayaka lithe up and nods understanding.

"Stay with Sasami for a while." Benji said gently wrapping Ayaka's body over Sasami's shoulders. "Aeka and I have to start the arrangements for our trip to Earth, you and Sasami can play together."

Ayaka nod and Sasami smiled at Benji and then to the snake girl. "Let's go Ken-ohki." Sasami said to the cabbit while running off the dinning room with Ayaka tightly but comfortably wrapped around her body; Ken-ohki jumps from Nagi's lap and bolts after Sasami.

"Ahhh…" Aeka sighed while stretching. "Ayaka has too much energy for a cold-blooded creature." "Considering that she sleeps around sixty percent of the time is normal for her to be active on the remaining forty." Nagi commented sipping on her own mead glass. "She is a lovely girl but I still can't get used to her."

"It takes some adjusting." Aeka replied in an understanding tone. "What I thought that was weird is the fact that Benji never would odd having a child Letaris around." "I am her father after all, I don't find strange." Benji said leaning back on his chair. "I just imagined snake people being bigger, she is just cute."

"You are right, he is weird." Nagi deadpanned in a teasingly tone. "Anyway I will get the dishes done; you two go rut as you usually do before Lady Seto arrives. You two won't have much of privacy only she arrives." "You are right." Aeka commented blushing. "Let's go Benji we have some rutting to do."

Nagi blushes at the bluntness of the queen, it was what Aeka wanted. "Sure." Benji replied standing up. "With this feeling that I am having now I want to be alone with you as much as we can, my gut is telling that we won't be alone or in private until we leave to Earth."

"I am with the same feeling." Aeka commented taking Benji's left arm. "Let's barricade the door when we enter." Benji nodded agreeing and they move to their bedroom. "And I was just teasing when I told them to go rut." Nagi muttered gathering the used tableware. "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right choice when I took this job."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In her bed Aeka writhes in pleasure, Benji's left arm is tightly wrapped around her now slick waist; Aeka's smaller body is pressed against the soft mattress, her back is pressed against Benji's muscular chest and they are holding the other right hand with their finger laced together. Benji lightly kisses and nibbles the back of her neck eliciting more moans and gasps of pleasure from Aeka.

Benji had to cock his head to reach Aeka's neck because the difference on their height, but none of them minded that, for Aeka that difference only added to the feelings that their current lovemaking position gives her; it was one of Aeka's favorite positions but one that they didn't used very often because that position lacks in the intimacy and closeness of a face-to-face position, but gives to Aeka a different intimacy and closeness, as well a sense of protection, safety, trust and allows her to just be a frail woman and that she can let herself to be weak in the arms of her lover.

Aeka's back arches like a tense bow as her body tenses, her cry is muffled by the pillow that she is biting, tearing the soft fabric with her teeth and left hand as she tightly grabs and pulls the fabric. Her body shuddering as the feelings made her cross the edge, she feels with much pleasure that her own spasms made Benji cross his own edge, but he still moved, now almost painfully slowly for Aeka's liking; but it still gives to both of them pleasure and they slowly climb down from their peaks and their breathing and heart rate lower.

Aeka turns her head back and gently pulls Benji's face closer of her with her left hand, they trade a languid and soft kiss. Aeka breaks the kiss and leans her head on the torn pillow ignoring the light colored feathers that will get tangled on her hair, Benji places his left hand next her head and Aeka pulls his hand away knowing that he was getting leverage to move from her back.

"I want to stay like this a little longer." Aeka whispered looking at him with a sideways glance. Benji nods and lightly kisses the side of Aeka's head and nuzzles on her incomparable hair breathing its scent, his breath softly washing on her skin. Aeka purr contently with the soft feeling, her long hair was very troublesome to care and she loves when Benji caress or pays more attention to her long dark purple locks. The weight of Benji on her back was pleasant and comfortable knowing that he was so close of her, her skin basking on the heat of his skin, their bodies coated in the mixture of their sweat.

Aeka can feel every small movement of Benji's body as his body is tightly pressed against her, the slow movements of his chest as he breathes softly rubbing their skin against together on the rhythm of their breathing, the light tension his muscles to support himself to allow only a comfortable part of his weight rest on her back; Aeka is positively sure that she can even feel his heartbeat on her back.

Aeka squeals in surprise when she is moved over her right side by Benji, now both of his arms are circling the queen of Jurai and their right hands are still connected. Aeka murmurs in mock annoyance but presses her body against his again; she can still feel their connection and feels even more protected on this position as Benji's taller and bigger body covers her entirely from the back.

She can forget her throne, worries, duties, facades, masks and strength on his arms and just be a woman and allow herself to be weak and frail. Sighing with pleasure Aeka notice the soft pair of bell chimes, Aeka playfully moves her left hand behind hers and Benji's back and reaches on his long ponytail and holds on it lightly brushing the slightly damp hair on her navel making the two small spherical bells on the long black ribbon tying his hair chime in the tune of her strokes.

Benji softly nuzzles and kisses Aeka's neck and let her play with his hair. Aeka purrs at the two feelings, the soft hair brushing on her sweaty navel and Benji's kiss on her neck; the pleasant chime of the bells stops as Aeka rests her hand and his hair on her flat stomach.

"How long you will keep wearing them?" Aeka asked in a soft tone, those bells didn't belonged to Benji, but he worn them as a memento of Yuko. "Until it stops hurting." Benji answered lightly kissing Aeka's neck. "And this scar vanishes." He added lightly running his left hand index and middle finger one a six centimeters long thin scar on Aeka's right breast, it starts on the bottom of her breast and moving down on her chest, the scar tissue was slightly raised against the soft surface of her skin.

"It isn't your fault." Aeka said placing her left hand over his, pressing his hand against the scar. "You did what she wanted you to do, you freed her." "I know love." Benji whispered kissing Aeka's ear. "It doesn't make easier, she had too much to live." "I know darling." Aeka whispered back squeezing his hand. "We that have her blood mixed on ours are carrying on her life, that life that she sacrificed for us is the life that we are honoring in our rule."

Benji nodded lightly agreeing with Aeka's words. "Our first daughter will be named Yuko." Aeka said leaning her head back on Benji's shoulder. "I thought that we wouldn't be having a child on this decade." Benji commented casually, he agreed with that homage to his late friend. "And we won't." Aeka replied. "I am just letting you know of that. We still have too much work to do before we can start a succession line."

"Not to mention that you want to spoil your child more than you want to work." Benji teased playfully. "That too, I want to cherish that life, savor all the feelings of that life growing inside and its growth after I give birth." Aeka said in a wistful tone. "And I won't be the baby making factory that my mother wants me to be." Aeka deadpanned annoyed. "One grandchild a year." Aeka snorts before continuing. "Yeah right, I want to savor my husband a lot before we start with children."

Benji chuckled softly recalling the incident, Misaki after hearing that Aeka was going to wait a lot for having children fed him with a rather powerful aphrodisiac, knowing that Aeka was on her fertile period Benji chained himself the middle of the deeper room in Aeka's family mansion; Aeka tossed Misaki on the room with Benji and locked the room with them inside to scare off the blue haired woman, Benji didn't freed himself of the chains that were deeply nailed on the ground with his sword anchoring it, but the fright was enough to scare Misaki; Benji's roars of mad lust and the insane tugs on the chains causing sparks to fly scared the woman because the fear of the chains not lasting the next pull.

Aeka let out a sigh of pleasure and lightly grinds her behind on Benji's groin stimulating them both. "Ready for more?" she asked sultrily. "As if I have a choice." Benji mocked kissing Aeka. "I am a dutiful knight that will obey his queen's orders." "Them my valiant knight it is time for you to use your sword and slay this lust beast that is consuming me from inside." Aeka purred sultrily. "You queen is commanding you stab her many times until the beast is defeated." "As you wish joou-sama." Benji replied in a mock formal tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aeka writhes in pleasure, Benji is once again holding Aeka from behind; his right arm is over her flat stomach with her hand between her legs, his left hand is kneading her left breast. Aeka is pulling Benji's face close to hers kissing him over her right shoulder.

Their bodies are covered by a sheen and slick layer of sweat, drops of sweat fall between their bodies and on the sheets with their frantic movements.

The closed and barricaded door bursts open; with a blur of movement Benji is with a knee over the mattress and with his right foot stepping on the mattress ready to jump at the intruders with a long double edged sword on his right hand and a heavily altered Beretta 92 on his left hand pointed at the door.

Aeka is with right hand pointed to the door and her small shield logs scattered on the air around her ready to defend herself, while her left hand is holding the sheets over her naked body, their lovemaking forgotten as the knight and the queen take over. Clapping comes of from the door while two women, one with green hair and the other with blue hair clap walking on the room.

"Amazing, just amazing!" Seto said with honest praise and amusement. "You two were so engrossed in your lovemaking just instants ago and now you two are ready to fight until death. Your knight is truly amazing Aeka-chan, and so are you." "Aeka-chan knight is indeed amazing." Misaki added looking at Benji with her eyes lined lower than Seto's.

"Talk to my face not my dick." Benji growled angrily, they were interrupted very near their climaxes and they were denied that relief; he wasn't feeling very polite or forgiving, neither is Aeka. "What you two want?" Aeka spat angrily sending away her shield.

"We came check if you two are producing my first grandchild." Misaki chirped happily. "Can I kill them now?" Benji asked in an angry hiss. "Please do." Aeka replied coldly, she was too near of her orgasm to forgive her mother and grandmother from interrupting.

Benji leaps from the bed with the grace of a cat landing on his feet and stalking his way to the two older women pointing the tip of his long sword to them. "Aeka please stop joking." Misaki said to her daughter. "You don't really sound convincing staring at my husband's member like you are mother." Aeka replied icily.

Benji pulls back his sword arm preparing the strike. "Aeka we got the message!" Seto exclaimed feeling the murderous intent coming from Benji, he was going to kill them without a second thought about it and he is part of their family!

"Benji." Aeka said in a gentle tone. Benji stops his swing a hair away from Misaki's nose. "You got very, very lucky." Benji said to the two while pulling back the sword. Misaki let out a sigh of relief while Benji walks back to the bed and rests his sword against the wall next to it.

"So what you two want other than interrupting the little quality time that I have with my husband?" Aeka asked seriously while Benji places the pistol on a nightstand. "And mother stop staring at my husband!" Aeka exclaimed annoyed. "Jesus you have your own husband!"

"Jesus?" Seto asked confused. "It seems that is more than just his body that is rubbing on you." Aeka blushed and Benji glares at Seto. "You want me to reconsider my words?" Aeka threatened annoyed. "No, no." Seto quickly said raising her hands defensively. "It is a bit distracting seeing him like that."

"What you two want?" Aeka asked again. "I am really moody right now." "I have a very important favor to ask for you two." Seto answered seriously. "But I think that you two should dress up before we explain." "Okay." Aeka said standing up and moving with Benji to the adjoined bathroom.

"Hold a second there!" Misaki exclaimed. "Not together! At least not now while we are here." "You go first darling." Aeka said kissing Benji. "You seem ready to rip off their heads." "I am ready to rip off their heads after I have their asses." Benji replied kissing Aeka back. "I don't really want to imagine what he is thinking." Seto commented to Misaki. "Not with that thing as it is."

Misaki nods agreeing and Benji still very much naked moves closer to them. The two looks warily to each other and to Benji that is pulling the ribbon wrapped around his hair, he tosses the ribbon on the bed where lands with the two bells chiming lightly. Aeka grins knowing what Benji is about to do.

"Bück dich befehl ich dir wende dein Antlitz ab von mir dein Gesicht ist mir egal bück dich!" Benji shouted loudly before standing as if he was sited on the air and head banging flailing his long hair and spraying sweat all over the two women. Seto and Misaki squeal and jump backwards trying to avoid the droplets. Aeka laughs heartily at the scene.

Benji runs his hand on his hair and throws it over his head, the hair clings on his back and he starts singing the next part of the song. "Ein Zweibeiner auf allen Vieren ich führe ihn spazieren im Passgang den Flur entlang ich bin enttäuscht." Benji moves to Aeka and giving her a peck on her lips.

"Don't take too long." Aeka said giving a playful slap on Benji's behind. "I am the next one." Misaki and Seto look at Aeka in a mix of confusion and mild anger. "Since he can't beat you two he came some payback." Aeka clarified in behalf of Benji who is now inside the bathroom.

"Now we need to change our clothes and a bath. Not on that order." Seto sighs; she had it coming when they burst on the royal chambers. "So explain to me why you need a favor from us." Aeka said sitting back on her bed and reaching for Benji's ribbon and untangling it gently, her act is so focused that Seto had to admire Aeka's mask of queen pretending to not be really interested in the reason of the invasion.

Aeka is actually just trying to distract herself; she knows that whatever Seto is going to ask is very serious otherwise she would have solved herself, the simple task of untangle the ribbon was enough to ease Aeka a little.

"I need to borrow your assassin." Seto said in a serious tone, she carefully exams the bed and sits on a dry part of the bed. "It is very important, otherwise I wouldn't ask." Aeka bites her lower lip in aguish, she was right when she wanted to be wrong. "Benji isn't an assassin." Aeka said seriously, it was a half-lie Aeka knew it; but she also knows that Benji only embraced that class because of her. "That was a lie that Kagato spread to damage Benji's reputation."

"Aeka don't lie to me." Seto said seriously. "One thing that I learned on my life is to tell when someone is telling a lie, while it doesn't work one hundred percent of the times I know you enough to know that you are lying." "Benji isn't an assassin; he doesn't go killing people for money as you want him to do." Aeka said on the verge of tears, they weren't using the word assassin on the Juraian/Japanese language but the word assassin in English. "He is just a warrior of a different breed than we are used to see."

"I know that Aeka." Seto said in a gentle tone, she can see that the subject is painful for Aeka; she never told to them what happened during the chase but Seto can tell that there were many painful moments. "That is why I need him, because I need a warrior of a breed that we don't know. I don't want to take a life but protect a life."

Aeka looks at Seto's eyes a bit suspicious. "The daughter of a very good friend of mine is going to be killed." Seto said in a serious tone. "I need someone skilled to enter on the palace that she is staying and rescue her. I can't trust in anyone else to rescue her." "Why her own family doesn't rescue her?" Aeka asked seriously, she doesn't want to send Benji to a dangerous mission.

"Because her family, at least her step family is the one that is offering her to the slaughter, her mother died in the purge and she was given to the care of some distant relatives; they will give her away to the Acior in exchange of biotechnology." Seto explained. "You know how the Acior is eager to get their hands on new subjects for their experiences, and how precious that kind of technology is."

Aeka knows very well the danger and the power of biologic enhancements, it was the single reason that Benji survived the chase; she also heard many rumors and read reports about the Acior technology, it was banned in every system and forbidden outside the Aciore system.

"Stop explaining to me." Aeka deadpanned seeing that Seto would continue to speak, Seto stops talking mostly because of the rude tone that Aeka used than the actual command. "I don't want to hear anything else about it, right now I am no longer the empress of Jurai, I am the very worried wife of the man that you want to send to battle against Aciorans; as a queen I will allow you to ask him to help as a personal favor for him, just that is a favor from me." Aeka said in a serious tone. "I won't order Benji to fight for you, if he desires he will help, if he denies I won't allow you to force him or force his decision; whatever he decides I will support as queen and wife."

"We can't let that technology be used Aeka." Seto replied in a worried tone. "It is too dangerous." "I am not done." Aeka cut Seto. "If Benji refuses I will as a queen take a tactical response on that trade, names will be given and people will be arrested. I won't allow that kind of technology enter on my empire."

Seto nodded smiling inwardly, she was very happy in seeing her granddaughter standing up for herself even against her. "I can accept those terms." She said in a polite tone. "As long he doesn't denies me out of spite for interrupting." "Trust me grandmother." Aeka stated seriously. "Even I am temptated in denying you out of spite for that, but I am better than that and so is Benji, we hold the life of someone higher than that. We kill those who deserve and protect those who need protection."

Seto nodded lightly. 'Aeka have matured since the last time that I saw her.' She thinks seeing Aeka glancing at the closed door of the bathroom. 'She is a woman and a queen and is balancing the two roles very well, her knight also supports and give her strength; you found a very good husband and you two really love each other my dear granddaughter take very good care of him.'

"When I should be expecting my baby girl giving me babies?" Misaki asked to Aeka sitting in another clean spot of the bed. "Not anytime soon." Aeka deadpanned. "Benji and I don't want children anytime soon, I have duties as a queen and I wouldn't be able to enjoy my pregnancy anytime soon. When we decide to have children will be after the adaptation period of my rule."

Misaki's face shows the naked disappointment at Aeka's words, in the other hand Seto can perfectly understand Aeka's reasons, just three years had passed since the Kagato was deposed after the Great Purge; Jurai was still shaken by the death of many nobles of important positions and influence.

Aeka's rule while loved by the masses confronted many opposition from the remaining few nobles of the succession line, some of the males opposed fiercely because Aeka was a woman and by tradition women shouldn't rule, others that married to a woman in the line opposed because they plotted and hoped to get the throne; if the Great Purge and the Dawn of the Queen haven't happened Aeka's and Sasami's fate would be the trophy wife of some power starving man.

"Joou-sama." A beautiful feminine voice called from the wide open door. "If you excuse me I came to change the dressing of your bed." "Please do Setsuna." Aeka said standing up; Seto and Misaki follow the lead and move a way from the bed. "Who is that one?" Seto asked confused when a beautiful young woman with long and beautiful blonde hair enters on the bedroom clad in an autumn leaf red maid uniform with a white apron and a white cap on her golden locks.

"That is Akino Setsuna." Aeka answers wrapping Benji's ribbon on her left hand. "She is Benji's handmaiden, not that he actually needs one but she wanted to serve him and there isn't a way in hell that I will let her be his concubine, I am still very much fertile and there isn't need for one."

"Sounds like you don't like her." Misaki commented feeling sorry for the blonde girl. "I actually like her." Aeka replied. "Setsuna is a very nice girl but she is serving Benji because she loves him since he saved her from the purge. I just feel jealous; I don't want to share Benji."

"You know we support polygamy." Seto said in a serious tone. "And especially among the nobility and the royal family, even not taking the post Benji is after all your king, there should be heirs."

"Any heirs would be coming from Aeka." Benji said leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I am not noble; Juraian or king so any child of mine that isn't from Aeka doesn't have any right to rule. I am just a lowly knight." "Master." Setsuna said bowing politely to Benji while holding the sheets on her arms.

"Did she blush?" Misaki asked to Aeka. "Yes she did." Aeka replied. "As I said Setsuna loves Benji and he is after all half naked, I am just too used to this sight to blush just by seeing his bare torso."

Benji notices that Sasami and Nagi are peeking by the door. "You two want a show?!" Benji exclaimed holding the edges of his towel. "If you do come in and watch as those two." "EEEEKKKKK!!!" Nagi and Sasami exclaimed while Benji takes out his towel. "What?" Nagi exclaimed blushing and seeing that Benji is wearing a pair of boxers under the towel.

Aeka notices the disappointed sigh from Setsuna while she resumes her chores of changing the sex-stained bed sheets for clean ones. Aeka feels jealous about Setsuna but understand that she is needed, Aeka is aware of the dangers of her life as queen and that any day there could be an attack that she could either die or lose the ability to have children; Setsuna was there to provide Aeka with heirs to be adopted in those scenarios, being a childhood friend Aeka trusted on Setsuna and internally asks for forgiveness, she needs more time to just allow Benji take Setsuna as his second wife, her jealousy is too strong.

"Get out." Benji said to Nagi, Sasami, Misaki and Seto pointing at the door. "I want to change and unless you four want a show get out. And close the door after you leave." "But I need to talk with you." Seto exclaimed while Benji pushes her out of the room. "Unless you want me denying before listening anything get out and let me get calm."

"What about Setsuna?!" Misaki exclaimed not seeing the maid doing anything other than changing the sheets and carefully fixing each layer of sheet making perfectly flat and without wrinkles.

"Setsuna is here working and not leisurely." Benji replied. "Now out or you see if my foot on your butt feels nice." "But…" "Out!" Benji exclaimed pushing Seto out of the door and closing it. "Ahhhhh…" Benji sighs annoyed. "I will take a shower now." Aeka announced moving to Benji and softly kissing him. "You finish getting dressed and hear what grandmother has to say." Aeka places her finger over Benji's lips preventing him from speaking "Don't ask me anything, it is your decision to make. I will support whatever you decide, just let me know after you make up your mind."

Benji nods and sees Aeka moving to the bathroom. "Setsuna you can leave as soon you are done." Aeka said turning to the blonde woman. "I will take a while to bath so I don't want to see anything out of ordinary here." "Hai joou-sama." Setsuna replied with a bow. Aeka enters on the bathroom and closes the door behind her. "Master." Setsuna said turning to him and bowing respectfully.

Setsuna noticed Aeka's hinted orders, she walks towards Benji and get down on her knees facing Benji and leveling her eye level to the front of his boxers. "I will relieve you from the pent up pressure." She whispered in a polite tone, the lust behind her politeness is clear for Benji. He just nods and let Setsuna have her way, he stopped trying to understand Aeka's actions with Setsuna and marriage in the first semester of their marriage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes later Aeka leaves the bathroom clad in a robe while toweling her damp hair, she doesn't see Benji there and only sees Setsuna politely standing next to her dresser. "He told you to stay and help?" Aeka asked to the maid while sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. "No." Setsuna answered. "This is my will as it is being his servant."

"I am sorry for not giving you space." Aeka said while Setsuna takes the towel from her hands and gently towels Aeka's hair. "I just can't see him with anyone else, at least not now, not after fighting so much with Ryoko." "I understand and I don't blain you." Setsuna replied in an understanding tone, softly running the towel on Aeka's hair while holding her locks with the other hand. "While I long for the same feelings that you gain from him the few times that I get anything from him are even more special because of the rarity of them."

"Setsuna." Aeka said looking at the other girl by the mirror. "What?" Setsuna replied looking at Aeka at the same manner. "Three things." Aeka answered in a mock serious tone. "First your lipstick is smeared, second you have a certain line of a certain thing that shouldn't be there and lastly have a mint." Aeka opens a drawer of her dresser and pulls a small box of mints from it.

"I want that taste to linger longer on my mouth." Setsuna explained cleaning the line that Aeka mentioned with a handkerchief, she also wipes the lipstick. "I don't have many opportunities to taste this." Aeka nods placing the box back on the drawer and closing it. "You are satisfied with this?" Aeka asked. "I also dealt with some of my need while relieving him." Setsuna answered. "I am fine with this and he is now able to think clearer." Aeka nodded understanding and remains in silence that was the whole purpose of allowing Setsuna to service Benji while she bathed, to allow Benji to think on Seto's words with a calm and clear mind, freed of lust and anger of his pent up passion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto looks at Benji feeling slightly nervous, she had explained the outline of her request for him and he is silent, Nagi can tell that Benji is truly weighting if he ask for more details or just deny the request. With the years working as his right-hand woman Nagi learned to detect when a subject troubled him.

Azaka and Kamidake once teased that Benji and Aeka should trade their handmaidens because Setsuna was the usual kind of handmaiden to be with a noblewoman and that Nagi was a bodyguard rather than company for a noblewoman; but Nagi is very aware of why she is Aeka's handmaiden, Benji was trusting her with the safety of his most cherished love.

"You have a picture of her?" Benji asked suddenly to Seto. "A picture?" Seto asked surprised. "I have a holographic picture of her." Seto slides her right hand inside her kimono breast and pulls a thin metal rectangle that she hands to Benji. "This is Ako-chan. She is the one being sacrificed."

"She is just a child..." Benji said taking the colored three-dimensional image of a small girl with waist long dark brown hair wearing a rather simple Juraian kimono. Nagi could tell Benji's decision as soon he heard the word sacrifice, she knows very well how Benji feels about them she still remembered that incident.

"When it will happen?" Benji asked seriously. "In seventeen hours." Seto answered. "I learned it few hours before Sasami called and you are my only choice, no one else can get there with out connecting the attack with me."

"Excuse me but I am the husband of the first Juraian Empress to rule all by herself, I am a public figure!" Benji exclaimed seriously. "The high knight Benji Himura indeed is a very famous person." Seto replied seriously. "However the assassin Benji Himura isn't."

Benji sighs and stands up, he have sealed that mantle when Aeka first kissed him after her coronation, he gave up that in behalf of being Aeka's knight and protector. Seto decides to stay in silence and let Benji think in what to do. Nagi looks at Seto and then to Benji, she follows Benji that is leaving the room.

"What you will do?" Nagi asked in a light serious tone following him to his private library. "Whatever you decide I will do the opposite." Benji chuckled a bit dryly. "So if I go you stay and if I stay you go?" he asked teasingly. "Exactly." Nagi answered. "I can't leave that girl alone Benji I just can't. Not on this kind of scenario."

Benji gently places a hand on Nagi's shoulder. "You bonded right?" he asked in a soft tone. "You don't even know her." "I know." Nagi said fighting the tears that are forcing their way down her cheeks. "I can't help…I just can't help it…brother…" "It is okay sister." Benji said in a gentle tone, Nagi bites her lower lip and tries controlling the tears that are running freely, she holds on Benji's shirt and presses her forehead against his chest, choking her sobs trying to cry in silence.

Benji gently places his hands on her shaking shoulders. "You can cry." He whispers to the former bounty hunter. "Just cry it out. Let it all out, everything that you held for years…"

His words were the last straw on Nagi's now weakened resolve, she clings tightly on his shirt and cries loudly; she isn't any long the bounty hunter that was the fear of every criminal in the galaxy, now she is only a frail and scared little girl crying loudly in fear and sorrow the death of her family.

Benji comforts Nagi in silence, he only makes soft soothing noises and caresses her hair; Nagi continues to cry knowing that he won't reprove her, he won't discriminate her or think that she is weak. For the first time in her life since she lost everything Nagi allowed herself to lower her armor and express her innermost feelings, all the grief and pain that she bottled up inside her.

She laid her head against his chest and cried, long, wracking sobs born of a pain that she had held in for far too long. She felt his hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Slowly, she felt the pain, the fear begin to drain out of her. It was gradual, a process that she couldn't begin to explain, but still, she could feel it ebbing out of her. Every tear drop she shed rid her of a little more, each sharp sob cleansing her just a bit. Through it all, he quietly held her, his presence calming and reassuring.

When the tears had finally stopped, all that was left was a strange emptiness where the pain had been, a hole in herself that ached to be filled. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. His shirt was wet where she had been crying, but it didn't seem to matter.

She doesn't know how long she was crying but knew that was for a rather long time. Cleaning the last remnants of her tears from her eyes Nagi takes a deep breath and recomposes herself taking a couple of steps back from Benji. "What will you do?" Nagi asked with her voice now calm and level, but Benji could detect the subtle change on her voice, she was now with out that edge that was always there; Nagi's voice was now more pleasant and light.

"I will go rescue that girl." Benji answered in a serious tone. "I hate sacrifices." Nagi nods agreeing, she was right on her first assumption that Benji would go save Ako from those uncaring relatives that would trade her for technology. "And you will be driving me there." He added with a smile. "I need someone with experience to drive on the getaway."

"I will go ready a marauder scout fighter for us." Nagi replied smiling back. "I can't just use Ken-ohki in a black ops mission." "Make the flight plan and let me know of how long it will take to get on that system, we will departure as soon all the preparations are done." Benji said in a serious tone.

"In the top speed of a marauder it will takes us twelve hours to arrive there in the shortest path." Nagi stated seriously, she was too used to hunting criminals and was able to make a rough estimative of the time to cover that distance. "I will need one hour to get all the systems ready and half an hour to pack my gear."

"Then we meet in the spook hangar bay in one hour in forty five minutes." Benji replied. "Get the full battle load on the fighter." "I am planning that already." Nagi said leaving the office. "Tell to Aeka about your decision and expend some more time with her, she will need some comforting before you leave."

Benji nods and sees Nagi leaving, Benji sighs and moves to his shard bedroom with Aeka, he really didn't wanted to expend more than a day away from her specially since he and Nagi won't be there to guard her.

Aeka sees Benji entering on their room, Setsuna excuses herself and leaves the room; she was aware of the situation and would give them the needed privacy. "You have decided." Aeka said sitting next to Benji on their bed; she could see on his eyes that he had made his mind. "You are going to save that girl."

Benji nodded lightly, softly reaching and holding Aeka's hands on his. "You are too kind." Aeka whispered softly. "I knew that you wouldn't stand to leave that girl alone, even if I sent a special team for her." Aeka takes a deep breath and gently removes her right hand from his hands and smacks his head hard with her open hand. "That is for being an idiot."

Benji is surprised but doesn't say anything, Aeka kisses him soulfully. "This is for still being the kind man that I fell in love for." She whispered after breaking the kiss. "And this..!" Aeka slapped Benji's left cheek hard with her right hand. "Is for not waiting for me to hear the details of grandma's request."

"Ouch…" Benji hissed while Aeka softly caresses his sore cheek. "Anything else that I should get ready for?" He asked a bit worried. "I would hit you again but I think that if I do you will put me on your knees and spank me for being a naughty girl." Aeka replied teasingly. "Don't give me ideas." Benji teased back. Aeka kisses Benji's sore cheek and stands up; she moves to the door and makes sure that is locked.

Benji lightly tilts his head looking at Aeka. "Just to make sure that no one will interrupt." She explained walking to him and sliding her hands on her sides opening the slit of her kimono and placing her thumbs on her panties' elastic band. "I don't want anyone interrupting me giving you this little keepsake."

Aeka slides her panties down and hands to him her still warm panties, leaning forward and kissing him. "You know that those are my favorite pair." Aeka purred against his lips. "I want them back as soon you return and we are alone, so I can put them back on and you can take them out me."

"Not that I am complaining but usually keepsakes are scarves, handkerchiefs and other normal items." Benji replied teasingly. "I am a bold queen." Aeka whispered licking Benji's lips sexily. Aeka let out a long breath and sits on Benji's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, it isn't a sensuous position that she is sitting, she is with her legs on the same side and she hugs him in a worried manner.

"I can't keep this act." Aeka said in a sad voice. "I can't pretend that is alright for you to leave like this." Benji wraps his arms around Aeka's slim waist and kisses her softly. "I know and I love you just for trying." Benji whispered in a loving tone. "I feel better knowing that you will be waiting for me, I have a strong and precious reason to live."

"I am not that strong." Aeka whimpered softly. "I am worried; I will have nightmares of you dying gruesome deaths while you are away." Benji kisses Aeka again, this time even more passionate and lovingly; Aeka closes her eyes and savors the kiss feeling the worries and the sad feelings vanishing from her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now on her usual clothes Aeka watches Benji checking his equipment, most of them were stored since the day of the final battle against Kagato. "What are those?" Seto asked entering on Aeka and Benji's room without knocking. "You forgot how to knock before entering in someone's room?" Aeka said in an acid tone. "We might be family but I am still the empress."

Seto smiled meekly and hurriedly apologized for barging in. "Those are the weapons that he used during the chase." Aeka explained pointing to Benji's weapons. "His knight weaponry were made after those, Washu understood the need to craft new ones for him."

Benji is carefully examining a metallic blood red long knife, the hilt is covered by a strong looking fabric and the pommel is a thick ring. "Hump…mechanic and metallic technology? That crap isn't good for anything." Seto sneered at the weapons over Aeka's and Benji's bed.

Aeka grinned knowing that Benji wouldn't let that one slide; he takes a great deal of pride on his weapons and knows that each one of them is flawless. "Nice shave." Aeka commented casually to Seto. "Shave?" Seto asked confused. "And why it is kind of drafty in here?"

"Maybe because you are very much naked now." Aeka replied teasingly. Seto looks down and discovers horrified that she is indeed butt naked, at the floor is the now thinly sliced remains of all her robes and kimonos, and looking even closer Seto notices some green fur over them.

Slowly Seto reaches on her head and sighs with relief and delight that she still has all her hair. "Hold a second there!" she exclaimed reaching between her legs and feeling now smoothly shaven clean. "How in name of the holy tree this happened?"

Aeka points at Benji, Seto looks and sees Benji's right hand leveled with his shoulder with the palm pointing up and his fingers lightly relaxed, hovering over his hand is a high speed spinning red metal disk. He closes his hand is now holding the knife, he sheaths it and moves to check another weapon.

"And as you can see you are not nicked or scratched, and he cut all yours clothes and shaved your…" "Don't say it." Seto said with her voice shaking with anger, shame, embarrassment and fear, the knife was spinning very fast and it wasn't even making a sound, it was totally silent even when slicing her clothes in fractions of seconds with out her even noticing.

"How I am supposed to return to my room like his?!" Seto asked blushing madly and covering her breasts and groin. "I advise running." Benji chimed casually. "It is almost dinner time and that means servants moving around to call us for dinner." Seto pales and sees that Aeka won't do anything, she runs out of the room hoping not being seen by anyone.

"You devil." Aeka purred hugging Benji's neck from behind. "Your control continues impeccable." "Thank you my queen." Benji replied reaching back and caressing Aeka's hair. "I do train when I can." Aeka nods agreeing, she lightly runs her fingertips on the wooden necklace on his neck; the necklace is carved with the same style of Aeka's tiara and the Tenchi-ken, it is made of a light colored wood and with few details of a dark blue metal, the necklace is a little tight on Benji's neck without being uncomfortable and the design of the one piece necklace is clearly feminine.

"Be careful out there." Aeka whispered on his ear. "Don't hesitate in using the reflex shield. I gave it to you for your protection." "I know." Benji replied reaching to Aeka's hand and holding it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji and Nagi are inside the stealth ship and are flying towards the system where the trade will take place. "You are sure that you want to do like this?" Benji asked to the former bounty hunter. "It is the best way." Nagi answered. "I just hope that she isn't hurt."

Benji smiled at Nagi's words, many would be shocked in knowing that deep down Nagi was a rather kind and sweet woman. "You just give me the signal after you make contact with Ako and I will go down and drop the Laevateinn on the mansion and you grab the lifeline."

"You know with the amount of damage that we will going to be causing I am sure that Aeka won't let us go out to play together anymore." Benji teased Nagi; the Laevateinn was one of the most powerful warheads created after the Grand Chase. "We have to make sure that anyone that knows about that trade will be discouraged to try again." Nagi replied giving the final checks on the guided smart bomb. "A sea of atomic fire is the very best thing to scare off people."

Benji shrugged, he knows that the Laevateinn was Nagi's favorite weapon, he had to beg a lot for Washu to make that one and she did a hell of a good job, the Laevateinn is a very powerful tactical device that no one knows that belongs solely to Jurai, perfect to black ops since it burns everything even the evidences of it's own existence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Jurai Aeka is sited on her large and now empty bed, Ayaka is curled on Aeka's lap savoring the empress's warmth through her sleeping clothes. Aeka is lightly caressing Ayaka's hair content in not being fully alone in her bedroom.

The evidences of Seto's last intrusion were long removed and the room is spotless clean, Benji's knight weapons are resting on their proper racks a signal of his secret absence from the castle.

A soft knock in the door breaks Aeka's thoughts. "Who is it?" Aeka asked in her queen tone. "It is me, Sasami." Sasami answered. "Can I come in sister?" "Of course you can." Aeka replied in her usual tone, it wasn't needed to be a queen around Sasami.

Sasami enters on the bedroom and closes the door behind her. "I thought that you would be feeling alone." Sasami said walking closer of the large bed. "You thought right." Aeka replied patting at the empty spot next to her on the bed. Sasami takes out her shoes and climbs in the bed, snuggling close of her sister. "It is the very first time that I am away from Benji since we married."

Sasami nods knowing that is true, since Benji became Aeka's husband and knight he was always near Aeka, when he wasn't standing besides her he was somewhere near in the palace working on his other duties, but Aeka always knew that he was close. "Why you are still awake?" Sasami asked to her older sister. "It is way pass the usual time that you sleep."

Aeka smiled knowing that she was partially wrong, that was the usual time that she and Benji retreated to their chambers under the excuse of going to sleep, what they truly did was enjoy some time alone with the other either making love or just being close, talking and holding each other, or just watching TV together. "I think that I forgot how to sleep alone." Aeka said with a small smile. "The bed feels cold."

Sasami looks a bit confused at the last statement; the bed was quite warm just with her older sister there. "Benji isn't here Sasami." Aeka explained seeing Sasami's confusion. "He isn't here to hold me on his warm embrace until we fall on sleep; it is cold because his body isn't close to mine warming mine."

"I am here." Sasami said gently wrapping her arms around Aeka's waist, pulling herself closer of her sister while wrapping her legs with Aeka's. "I know and because of you the bed isn't as cold as it was." Aeka replied ruffling Sasami's hair with a smile. "You are warm too but Benji is a tad bit hotter."

Sasami is confused at the last words and the tone that Aeka used but decided to leg go. "You came just to make me company?" Aeka asked while caressing Sasami's hair. Sasami nodded confirming, she missed expending time with her sister; Aeka was very busy with her duties as empress and the very little free time that she has she passes with Benji near her. Sasami felt jealous but accepted not wanting to cut on the short time together of her sister and her brother-in-law.

"I am ignoring you aren't I?" Aeka asked in a lightly serious tone. "You aren't." Sasami answered. "We expend time together but I can count with one hand the times that we have been alone since you became empress. You are always busy, we eat together few times in a week and in the few hours in the day that you aren't working or sleeping you are with Benji; I know that you two can't do anything together during the time that you two are working and the only time that you two can be husband and wife is when you two are resting, I don't want to cut short the little time that you two have."

"That is very thoughtful of you Sasami." Aeka said giving a gentle kiss on Sasami's forehead. "And I am very proud of you for being so mature and understanding, but neither Benji nor I would mind if you were a little selfish and asked for some time with me or with us. As long you knock first and wait for an answer before entering in out bedroom you can always come visit."

"But if you two are…?" Sasami blushes and stutters unable to continue her question. "Then we will ask for you to wait at least until we are decent before entering." Aeka replied with a blush. "We aren't all that selfish Sasami, we know that you wouldn't come unless you had a reason. We know that you visited Nagi's room whenever you have a bad dream. She told to Benji, we haven't said anything because Nagi doesn't mind."

Sasami blushes at the fact that Aeka and Benji knew about her sleeping with Nagi when she had nightmares. "You two wouldn't be angry if I came here in the middle of the night after a nightmare?" she asked in a meek tone. "Of course we wouldn't." Aeka answered with a gentle smile. "I felt a little hurt that you haven't coming here after your bad dreams, you used to sleep with me after one."

"I thought that you wouldn't want to be bothered in the middle of the night by a scared little girl." Sasami whispered embarrassed. "Sasami you aren't a bother." Aeka said in a serious tone. "You are my baby sister and I love you very much." Aeka kisses Sasami's forehead after her words. "Benji also loves you and we would gladly let you sleep with us after a nightmare, I promise you Sasami you won't even feel scared cradled in Benji's arms with me holding you from behind."

"Sounds warm." Sasami whispered thinking about how would be sleeping like that. "It is." Aeka said with a smile. "I had only few nightmares since I married and whenever I have them I wake on Benji's arms, safe, protected, warm and cherished. I forget all about those dreams and bask on the feelings of his arms around me."

"You are making me jealous." Sasami pouted at her sister's words. "Now I want to get a boyfriend." "You can have one as long Benji and I approve the guy, and trust me on this Sasami we will shot down anyone bad." Aeka stated in a serious tone. "Literally. We won't let any scumbag dating my baby sister."

Sasami smiled at Aeka's protectiveness and snuggles closer of Aeka. "I wanted someone like Tenchi-niichan or Benji-niichan." Sasami whispered against Aeka. "Someone strong but gentle, that really cares about me and would protect me from any harm."

"I know that someday you will find your own knight Sasami." Aeka whispered back caressing Sasami's hair. "When you do you will know that he is the one meant to you." Sasami nodded sleepily, she was basking in the feelings of being close of her sister for the first time in a long while.

Aeka smiled seeing Sasami sleeping happily, Ayaka stretches a little and yawns tiredly, she slides down Aeka's body and slides towards her large altered dollhouse to sleep on her bed. Aeka dims the light of her room and pulls her own handheld computer and carefully places on her ear an earplug and begins to watch the recorded episode of her soap opera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning came and Aeka stretches lazily on her bed, Sasami is still sleeping cradled on her sister's arms. Aeka frowns feeling the earplug still on her ear letting her know that she fell on sleep while watching her soap opera, deciding to not spoil her mood for something so minor Aeka just remove it and wraps her arms around Sasami, it have been long since the two sisters shared a bed and Aeka decided to make the most of it; maybe it wasn't so bad that Benji needed to work a little outside the system it gave her a chance of not lingering on him on the free time and enjoy some girl time together with Sasami.

Sasami's sleep and Aeka's peaceful time in bed is broken by loud knocks on the door. "What?" Aeka asked seeing Sasami stirring on her sleep and rubbing her eyes. "Your highness is almost time for breakfast." A maid called from the other side of the door. Aeka sighs while Sasami stretches on her arms. "Send Setsuna here in twenty minutes." Aeka ordered. "Yes, your highness." The maid answered leaving.

"Good morning." Aeka said to Sasami. "Good morning." Sasami replied rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It is this late already?" Aeka nods confirming checking on her alarm clock. "I overslept." Sasami murmured. "It is okay, let's rest today, you won't be cooking today and after the breakfast we will sneak out of the castle and do some shopping together." Aeka replied with a smile.

"But what about your duties?!" Sasami exclaimed surprised. "I will let grandma deal with them; we take Azaka and Kamidake and hang around on the city for few hours." Aeka said. "Of course that I will have to order Azaka and Kamidake to wear normal clothes and cover their markings, and we will be forced to disguise a little but I am fine with that." Sasami smiles and hugs her sister tightly, happy that they will be able to go out together.

After few hours to do everything that they needed to do including forcing the knights Azaka and Kamidake to dress as commoners and make the logs Azaka and Kamidake stay in the castle Aeka and Sasami dressed also as commoners, actually richer Juraians and wearing special hair changing color clips are about to leave the palace by a secondary entrance when they are interrupted by a female knight.

"Joou-sama!" The dark red haired woman shouted making Aeka frown but inwardly thankful that there wasn't anyone there on the moment. "What you think that you are doing?"

"I am going to go shopping with my littler sister." Aeka answered in an angry tone. "I want us to have a nice and calm day out while…" "It is too dangerous to leave the palace with out escorts! You have any idea of how many assassinations attempts can happen while you are outside?!" the lady knight cutted Aeka's sentence, not a wise thing considering that Aeka is still angry at the whole incident with Seto. "I can't believe in his actions leaving the Empress totally unprotected! How can someone be so irresponsible?! You need your royal…"

"Enough!" Aeka barked angrily, the sudden outburst scares the lady knight. "Don't you dare to badmouth MY HUSBAND! You don't even know why he isn't here; I don't need to be chained by knights as you and those two!" Aeka points at Azaka and Kamidake. "I am not something to be exposed and forever locked inside a display! I am the Empress of Jurai and I can do whatever I want to do whenever I want to and how I want to do it!"

"But is too dangerous for you to go out unescorted!" the lady knight tried to reply. "That is why I am taking those two!" Aeka exclaimed pointing at Azaka and Kamidake. "That is why we are all disguised as daughters of a wealth family and their bodyguards!" "Your highness I can't allow you to go out like…!" A loud and strong slap echoes in the empty hall. "Remember your place KNIGHT!" Aeka said with her voice colder than ice. "You don't order anything. I give the orders you obey them without questioning; period. I am sick and tired of the paranoia of knights as you and Azaka and Kamidake. Yes being an empress is a dangerous role especially after the Great Purge and my ascension to the throne and the poorly veiled displeasure at a woman ruling the empire, but I will not let those dangers trap me inside my own palace and empire. Am I making myself clear knight?"

"Yes your highness." The red haired knight replied actually overwhelmed at the sheer power of her voice than being affected by the slap that reddened her cheek. Azaka and Kamidake feel sorry for the younger knight, she was a truly loyal and straight knight, a worth carrier of that title, she was just a little too enthusiastic and forgot that a knight shouldn't try to impose themselves to their ruler; they suggest and subtly attempt to make the ruler follow the best path.

However Aeka is a different breed of ruler, a more down to earth and war tempered ruler, one that wouldn't accept passively the level of devotion and such severe seriousness towards the code of the knights and the honor, they can't blain her for that, Aeka saw that honor is a beautiful word of difficult execution and that most of time others doesn't follow that code.

Aeka was firstly served and protected by two made knights that didn't had the honored Juraian knight training; Benji was an dirty fighter and titled as assassin before becoming Aeka's knight, Nagi was a bounty hunter and became Aeka's handmaiden and unofficial second knight, and those two were training a new knight force with their own code of honor and fighting style.

For the ancient knights that new knighthood was horrifying in certain matters but the impartial selection of both commoners and nobles for their ranks was something that the two knights had to approve, no one was treated differently, all the knights slept in the same barracks, only the gender differenced them; women and men slept in different barracks.

"Aeka-sama." Azaka said in a polite tone. "She is very young is still unused to all the intricate nuances of being a knight, she is very honest and is really trying to protect you." "I know but I am tired of this, I want to relax today." Aeka replied. "Benji is away in a mission and I wanted to enjoy a break with Sasami."

"Then at least allow her to make up for her mistake by helping us in your protection today." The eldest knight continued. "I am sure that with a change of clothes and arming herself with a differed weapon she will aid more in our disguise." Aeka sighs and turns to the lady knight. "Peasant clothes and an energy edge." Aeka said in a flat tone. "A small and easy to conceal energy blade. You have five minutes to meet us outside."

"But a concealed weapon isn't worth of a knight!" she exclaimed in horror. "Young lady sometimes a knight should stop and think in what is truly important for fulfilling their tasks." Kamidake said in a serious tone. "At this moment is not look like a knight."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat she runs out to change and get the needed weapon. "I really don't want to take Subaru with us." Aeka sighed while walking out of the gate. "She is the worse one of the whole bunch, well other than you two. I thought that would take longer for her to return from that mission."

"She is very serious about her duties and the values of a knight, your highness." Azaka said in a serious tone. "She will be a worth knight in the future." Aeka sighed again while Sasami chuckled at the event; Subaru was one of the most recent named knights and was the most by the book and stuck up of the entire generation, her desire to protect and guard the empress is so large that she actually ends annoying Aeka and Benji, breaking several peaceful moments and even more romantic ones; after months enduring those incidents Benji began assigning missions to her that sent her to other systems or far locations giving them some privacy and time away from the lady knight.

Subaru was under Benji's direct command so he could send her to many non-sense missions without worrying much about the paperwork. The queen and her knight really hoped that Subaru would eventually learn that her actions are a bit extreme, but the young and eager knight often intruded and interrupted many intimate moments of the queen resulting in very embarrassing incidents to everyone.

Aeka sighed seeing Subaru running at their direction wearing a simple kimono, trousers for it and a jacket over everything. "If you say a word about my position you won't like what I will do to you." Aeka warned in a cold voice. "Everything that my husband did to you will feel like heaven when I am done with you."

Subaru pales and nods scared; whenever Subaru screwed up something between the queen and her chosen knight Benji would come up with a very embarrassing and rather painful training as punishment, sometimes even ordering her to perform tasks that no one else would. The tasks ranged from cleaning the all the palace toilets wearing only a thong and using a toothbrush or finding what is blocking the pipeline of the palace sewers.

Benji had large powers and could issue her with uncountable evil and dirty tasks, Aeka who is the empress has absolute power she can issue Subaru to any task anywhere in the Juraian Empire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nagi looks down at the drop zone, Benji was finishing putting the last layer of his armor; it was a stylish looking and slim black coat covering his body, his upper body is covered by wide and long silk like dark red ribbons, a black skin tight shirt is under those ribbons, he is wearing the same pair of trousers and boots that he was when he left Jurai, his trousers are being held by a black leather belt with a dull metal buckle, another addition was more of those dark red ribbons wrapped on his legs calves and reaching just bellow his knees, on the belt there are a pair of sheathes and holsters.

Benji adjusts a mask covering the lower half of his face and puts on the battle shades; his hair changes to silver and he smile under the thin fabric of his mask. "I am ready." Benji announced moving to the insertion pod. "You will be launched in thirty seconds." Nagi said as the pod door closes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ako is nervously sited on her bed, she was forced to weak a dress that she wasn't used to and didn't truly liked of the design, it was too gothic and on her opinion unfit to her. She was aware that something bad was going to happen, those creatures, she couldn't call them men not with them looking like some sort of creatures of nightmares fused together in one, they eyed her in a way that made her skin crawl and froze her stomach.

Her guardians were plotting something, she could feel in her bones, they starved the wealth that she would inherit when coming to age, now those creatures were there checking on her, then leaving her alone to speak with her guardians.

Ako knows that she has to do something but she is too scared to do anything, the image of those creatures haunting her mind, the sheer hunger coming from them is enough to stop the blood on her veins; she is unable to do anything other than just sit on her bed waiting for something to happen.

She is shocked to see the heavy reinforced door of her room fall apart in small and thin pieces of wood, a red blur vanishes and a dark figure enters on the room, in fright she is about to shriek but her voice never leaves her lips as a strong hand clad in soft fabric covers her mouth muffling her scream.

Frightened she looks at the masked invader that is placing his index finger over his covered lips in a signal of silence, he then shows her a ring, not any ring but a ring with the code of arms of her family and from another family that she recognizes. "She sent me here to rescue you." Benji said in a very low whisper. "Nod if you know what I am going to do and who send me here."

Ako nods twice telling that she knows what is going on, her prayers were answered and the person that her grandmother promised that would help her in case of need was finally able to save her. "I will remove my hand now, don't make a sound and just follow me." Benji whispered, once again she nods agreeing. "You have anything that you treasure or really, really needs? Something especial?"

Ako nods and quickly trots to her dresser, she takes from a drawer a carved wood box of the size of a shoe box and hugs it against her chest; there were her most treasured possessions, things that she really didn't want to lose. Benji makes her release the box and opens it, seeing how filled it is he quickly opens a drawer not carrying what is inside and grabs a large handful of the contents, actually Ako's panties but he doesn't care, he stuffs the box with them and closes it again, shaking lightly and not hearing the rattling that it made when the girl first picked it.

Ako blushes but stays in silence, she understood what he did and why he did, taking the box from him when he hands it back to her she holds the box against her chest with her left hand; Benji is holding her right hand with his left and guiding her out of the room.

She looks away from the fallen corpses of the guards that were watching her; she didn't hear any commotion before he arrived. But an alarm started to ring when she left her room and they are now running from there.

Benji cursed the fact of not counting on an alarm about the girl's location, with the alert given the escape would be harder, but he was fine with it, as lone he got in the garden at the time that Nagi passed there for the extraction everything would work well.

Benji uses his knife to clear the path from the guards, Ako is now held against his chest by his left arm so he can run faster, and she buried her face on his shoulder to not watch the carnage.

"Crap!" Benji cursed seeing many Aciorans guards blocking his path, unleashing his knife on them the wall of creatures is shred into pieces of tentacles and flesh. Benji runs pass them and reached the garden, a huge explosion throws Benji on the ground and Ako away from his arms.

"That belongs to me." An eerie voice said, Benji looks at a creature that seems to be a mixture of a tentacle demon, a lobster and porcupine in humanoid shape, the creature grabs Ako with its tentacles and raises her, ripping her dress while the girl screams in fright and disgust.

Benji throws the knife at the creature as the creature tries to do something that should be reserved only to tentacle hentai movies. The razor sharp knife cuts the tentacles and Ako falls on the ground with a whimper of pain, Benji throws several small purplish edged knives at the creature that howls in pain as the edges vanish inside the wounds.

Benji grabs Ako and the fallen box, signaling to Nagi to pick them, Nagi quickly obeys and drops the bomb on the mansion while lowering a rope from the ship. Grabbing the rope Benji is pulled by the ship and Nagi flies higher.

With a dangerous stunt Nagi makes Benji and Ako fall inside the ship before closing the doors and speeding away from there as the bomb goes off incinerating the entire area. Benji watched from a screen as huge mass of fire engulfs a large area of the screen; roughly one hundred kilometers radius in every direction.

Nagi activates the long distance engines making the ship bust with speed as it accelerates many times faster than light. "We aren't being chased." Nagi informed seriously. "The stealth is working, the course is set and no one responded to this attack."

"Good." Benji replied looking at Ako that is sited in a corner hugging her knees with the box cradled between her knees and chest. "I think that she might respond better to you so check on her okay?" Nagi nods and walks to Ako. "You are hurt?" Nagi asked kneeling next to the girl. "I know that it was scary but now you are safe and no one will hurt you."

Nagi is surprised by the girl's actions, Ako just hugs Nagi tightly, crying loudly, sobbing strongly not carrying about anything, even her near absolute nakedness or the box that contains her most prized belongings. Nagi hugs Ako back knowing that they girl is frightened by everything. "It is all right…" Nagi gently whispered caressing Ako's hair. "You are safe now…"

Benji watches in silence, he knows that Ako is also afraid of him. 'Things could be worse.' He thinks looking at a memory cube on his hand. 'But could also be better, she might not even experienced the fright of nearly being raped by tentacles.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Few hours pass and Nagi walks to Benji. "She finally fell in sleep." She said sitting on the pilot's chair. "She is pretty shaken up with what happened, she is scared of you for seeing you killing and I am rather positive that she won't be comfortable near males for a while, that tentacle incident was above everything else that ever scared her."

"I figured that much." Benji replied handing to Nagi a cup of tea. "What you discovered in the cube?" Nagi asked sipping the tea. "That it was a good thing that we attacked." Benji answered. "This is serious Nagi, level seven biological weapons, level ten enhancements and biotechnology. Any of these in the wrong hands would be a disaster."

Nagi sighs looking at the data cube. "So what we do now?" she asked seriously. "I copied everything on a memory stick." Benji answered. "We dump the entire data plus all the samples stored on the cube on a sun, Seto also wanted this and honestly I don't trust her with any of this."

Nagi nodded agreeing. "So we keep the copy in case of an attack using one of those designs, we reverse engineer cures for the weapons so we can respond properly?" she questioned resting her chin on her palm. "Exactly, as far anyone knows, including Aeka everything was lost in the attack, no one survived and Ako doesn't know anything." Benji replied. "This technology is dangerous, my enhancements are just toys compared to the ones stored here."

"God and you have level ten enhancements from Washu." Nagi said in shock. "They are creating perfect weapons out of humans, well humanoids and other species. I saw there lethal pheromones released by the will of the enhanced, poisonous urine to poison in a discrete way an entire water supply, acid sweat and the list goes on." Benji explained seriously. "I have physical enhancements, the ones that were traded are horrible, imagine an army of tentacle monsters able to extend their tentacles twenty meters away from themselves to grab, pierce and do much worse to their victims."

"I don't want to imagine." Nagi replied altering the course. "We will near a sun in few minutes so we can dump everything. At least we prevented the trade." Benji nodded agreeing, he is worried in how prevent more trades like that from happening.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aeka glares at Subaru, they are in the throne room. While Subaru behaved during the shopping trip when the group returned to the palace and Aeka wanted to enjoy her favorite soap opera with Sasami Subaru kept interrupting and bothering Aeka about her duties as an empress.

Now Aeka is thinking on a suitable punishment for the girl, normally Benji takes care of it thinking in all those rather harmless but evil duties that he could shove at he young knight. It was even more frustrating than the time that Subaru interrupted a quick escapade of her with Benji in the private royal restroom.

Aeka smacks her forehead with her palm and rummages on her sleeves for her hand computer. Subaru shivers knowing that it can't be good. Aeka boots her computer and surfs on the memory looking for a particular file.

"Let me see…" Aeka said opening the file. "How is your lingerie drawer going?" Subaru swallows hard before answering. "Growing too much with undergarments that I would never buy for myself." Azaka and Kamidake blush at the question and answer. "Good." Aeka replied with a smile. "Get a matching set of lace thong, garter belt and stockings, then a pair of matching stiletto heels too. Put that on and get back here for your next orders and Subaru you already know the procedure."

"Yes ma'am." Subaru replied slumping her shoulders and starting to undress from her knight's robes. Subaru stops on her bra and panties and walks out of the room. "It is okay for us to know what you looked on your computer your highness?" Azaka asked. "Benji wrote a list of punishments to dish out to Subaru when she does something bad." Aeka answered. "I opened the list and checked the ones that he already did and got one that he didn't order her to do yet."

"Why make her undress like that?" Kamidake asked. "It is more embarrassing so she will learn faster." Aeka answered. "But she still hasn't learned yet." The two knights nervously sigh and look at the discarded robes and weapon pitying the poor girl, Subaru did get herself on the bad side of the empress and her husband.

After ten minutes Subaru enters on the room wearing a set of Ferrari red stiletto heels shoes, stockings, garter belt and a thong, her hair is tied in a ponytail on the top of her head. "It is will do it." Aeka said snapping a picture of the very embarrassed Subaru to the scrap book of Subaru's punishments. "Now you get a spoon and go clean the royal wyvern den."

"Yes your highness." Subaru replied with tears running down her cheeks, she hated wyverns, she hated riding on those overgrow lizards and now she had to clean the den using a spoon and wearing virtually nothing. "And take your clothes too, but do not put them on." Aeka added. "Yes your highness." Subaru replied gathering her clothes and quickly folding them and taking them away.

The two knights can't help in staring the young woman's lingerie clad behind as she walks away. "Poor child." Azaka said shedding sympathetic tears. Kamidake nods also crying sympathetic.

"Your highness maybe that kind of punishment is a bit too harsh." Azaka said in a humble tone. "It isn't correct make a young woman pass by that kind of humiliations." "Might be, but Subaru enjoys that more than she admits." Aeka replied casually. "Under all those layers of politeness, duty and all the other things that she learned and the training gave her she likes to show off like that, whenever the punishment involves her nearly naked doing something she doesn't complain, but when she is fully clothed doing another task she complains."

"Maybe she is too embarrassed to complain." Azaka pointed out. "I doubt it." Aeka commented. "She is an exhibitionist in denial." The two knights look at the empress in disbelief, they can't believe in that but don't want to believe that the young and promising lady knight has that kind of tendencies.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Few hours pass and Aeka is in the private quarters of the royal family, she is still wearing her empress's robes, too tired to take them out and change to her more comfortable daily kimono. A handful of nobles appeared to sudden audiences, all of them wanting to know if they would be the one to administrate Jurai while she is on the 'trading expedition to Earth'. "I so hate my job." Aeka muttered lying on the dinning table. "In times like this I really regret in accepting Benji to place me on the throne."

"You are just saying that because he isn't here." Sasami replied placing a cup of green tea in front of her sister. "Sasami ruling is a cutthroat business, I can't even rest easily with those nobles around the palace. I can feel them stabbing me with their eyes." Aeka complained looking at Sasami, still with her head against the tabletop. "One mistake and they will be ripping my carcass before you can even say go."

Sasami smiled sympathetically. "You are doing a really good job." She said in a cheerful tone. "You are the first Empress of Jurai to truly rule in more than ten thousand years, because of you women everywhere in the Empire have having better chances and gaining what they deserve." "Sexual equality isn't all that easy to achieve." Aeka commented with a sad smile. "Nearly everyday there are incidents related to men denying the rights of women, and those are just the incidents that I learn about I know that there is many more that are being suppressed by groups of men that doesn't want to prosecuted for those crimes. Women everywhere are still afraid of coming forth too."

"But for those cases that we don't know there is more cases that we know and do something about." Sasami replied seriously. "The rights are given to the women and punishments are given to the guilt ones, men or women, noble or commoners. Everyone is treated the same by you."

"But not by the vast majority of the authorities." Aeka said reaching for her tea cup. "I feel like if I leave the planet when I come back things will be even worse." "Grandma Seto won't allow things to get bad." Sasami replied with a smile. "You are working too much and worrying too much, you also deserve a break."

The log Azaka and Kamidake sensors glow for few moments. "The scout ship with Nagi and Benji has entered on the hangar." They announced as one, Aeka was gone before Sasami could say anything about it. "How she moved so fast under all those robes?" Sasami mused seeing Aeka running to the hangar holding the hem of her robes. Sasami runs after Aeka, she also missed Benji and she wanted to see how Aeka will greet her husband after nearly three days apart.

Aeka runs on the halls happy because the return of her husband, for her the two and half days apart felt like months, maybe was just the fact that she never expended that much time away from him or that in the past she always knew where he was and what he was doing when he wasn't besides her.

Subaru walks away from the servants' shower room after cleaning the wyvern den, she was wearing her knight's robes but with the stockings, thong and garter belt under the robes, she had left her usual underwear on her room when changing for the punishment set.

She denied to everyone but she also enjoyed wearing those daring lingerie, actually just when she was wearing them under her robes; the thrill of using such pieces of clothing under the formal robes was too much for her to let go, the knowledge that no one would guess that under her formal clothes and behind her strict mask of duty and demureness she was wearing such slutty underwear made Subaru feel 'odd', she liked that 'odd' feeling that she couldn't describe and once and a while indulged herself to those feelings, she was happy that her superior the High Knight Himura haven't caught her with them on his punishments, she would be even more embarrassed if caught wearing those lingerie that she openly announced to despise.

The lady knight sees Aeka running and follows the empress, in her mind something should be wrong for the empress be running like that. Aeka doesn't notices Subaru running after her, actually the knight is still wearing the stiletto heels making her slower, she was used to walk on them, running was a very challenging task.

Benji leaves the ship carrying the bag containing his weapons, coat, armor ribbons and other pieces of his personal equipment. He notices Aeka when she is midair on her jump to hug him. Benji drops the bag and holds Aeka; Aeka wraps her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him forgetting all about her worries, duties and the fact that she is seventeen kilos heavier because her robes and accessories.

Benji just wraps his arms around Aeka's waist holding her as tightly as she is holding him and responds to the kiss. The whole incident was worth just to receive that welcoming; part of him was excited in knowing that the most powerful queen of the know universe is passionately probing his mouth with her tongue while hugging him in a very intimate and passionate hug still wearing all her royal robes.

Subaru who just arrived sees the scene in absolute shock, Aeka's bare legs are wrapped around Benji's waist; her tabi and sandal clad feet are linked by the ankles on the small of his back. The layers of fabric covered most of Benji's body with his hands appearing pressed over Aeka's back holding her on the hug, ignoring the layers of fabric and the bows of the sashes.

Her last faux pas still fresh on her mind Subaru looks at the scene confused in what to do, the empress was passionately making out in public still wearing all her royal garments. Deciding that discretion is the best part of valor on that particular moment Subaru decided to run away and cower on her room praying that she wasn't seem by the royals.

On the mid run to leave the private hangar Subaru smashes against Sasami. "Ooowwwww…" Subaru whimpered falling on her butt. "Itttaaaaiiiiii…" Sasami cried rubbing the back of her head that she bumped against a wall when hitting Subaru. Nagi chuckled seeing the duo on the ground, Ako is wrapped on Nagi's cloak and holding Nagi's left hand while they leave the ship.

"The mission was a success, solved with little trouble." Nagi said to Aeka. "What kind of trouble?" Aeka asked after breaking the kiss, still very attached on Benji that leans lightly and picks his bag ignoring his wife still clinging on him. "The kind that traumatizes a little girl and that we don't like to mention." Nagi replied seriously. "Not with her around." Nagi mouthed to Aeka.

Aeka nods understanding and unwrapped her legs from Benji's waist and stands up. "Hi Ako-chan." Aeka said leaning down to speak to the child. "I am Aeka; my grandmother Lady Seto was the one that asked us to aid you." Ako hides behind Nagi's leg and holds on her thigh peeking from the side of Nagi's leg at Aeka. "She is acting very shy, unruly and suspicious towards others since she woke up after the rescue." Nagi explained with a small smile. "She got attached to me, I still don't know why."

"Well I guess that I can understand that." Aeka commented looking at the girl and then to the bounty hunter. "Why Subaru is here?" Benji asked pointing at the young knight. "I punished her earlier today." Aeka replied. "She is here since yesterday morning. I couldn't even try resting with her annoying me. I used the wyvern den and skimpy underwear." Benji nods understanding, he was saving that one for a serious incident but since Aeka used he was fine with it, he had more things to do to Subaru.

"Let's go to the dinning hall and eat something." Nagi said to the group. "Come on Ako I know that you will enjoy some real food." Ako nods shyly and walks with the others to the dinning hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto looks at the group having a light meal; Ako was different from what her old friend told her, the girl was quieter, meek and quiet contrasting with the cheerful, prideful and lightly arrogant girl that she once was.

Aeka changed to her daily kimono, with the secret addition of the returned keepsake that she handed to Benji before he left. Benji is still wearing some of his assassin clothes, just the trousers, belt, shoes and shirt. Nagi is still with her bounty hunter outfit and Ako is wearing a shirt and shorts from Nagi replacing the cloak and the torn dress.

Sasami is on her usual outfit serving the food to the others and Misaki is eating in silence. Lastly Subaru is in the back with the two older knights and the two log knights. "What happened to the technology of the trade?" Seto asked to Benji. "Burned to nothing." Benji replied; it was truth after all, and pointed to Ako. "I was there to prevent the trade and rescue Ako over there. I wasn't there to get any technology."

Seto clicks her tongue discreetly or at least tries to be discreet. "I do get a report of an unnatural explosion of atomic fire." Aeka said in a mock angry tone. "I thought that you two would be more subtle."

"Hey nothing survived to that holocaust so there isn't evidence of trade or any kind of event as the removal of Ako." Nagi replied. "So it was discreet who would think that all that destruction would be caused to rescue a little girl?"

"She does have a point there." Seto commented. "It would be insanity to think that anyone would cover up a rescue with the destruction of such large area." "That makes them geniuses or insane?" Aeka deadpanned. "A bit of column A and column B." Benji chimed.

Aeka sighed exaggeratedly in mock annoyance and defeat. "What should I do with you two?" she asked in mock annoyance. "I know what you can do with me." Benji replied teasingly. "But you can add Nagi on the fray too if you want to." "No thanks." Nagi stated flatly. "Not my thing."

"Well then I should do that." Aeka commented. "As soon we are alone we will deal with that." "Sounds perfect for me." Benji replied drinking some soda. "When you guys will be leaving to Earth?" Seto asked changing the subject. "Tomorrow." Aeka answered. "At noon tomorrow."

Ako tugs on Nagi's sleeve and looks at the bounty hunter with pleading eyes. "Fine you can come too." Nagi said in a gentle tone. "But you will need some clothes; you can't raid my leisure clothes like this." Ako nodded with a small smile. "We will be leaving the logs to guard Seto and Misaki." Benji said turning to the knights and the mentioned logs. "Sorry guys but you two aren't exactly discreet."

"We understand." The two wooden guardians replied. "What about us?" the flesh and blood Azaka and Kamidake asked to the brunette. "Personally I would leave you two behind but I know the two of you well enough to tell that you would try to beat me if I said so." Benji replied casually. "So we are forced to take you two, but you have to remember that back on Earth there isn't knights and those kind of clothes."

"We will keep that on mind." Kamidake commented with a smile, their relation with Benji was rather open since they fought together to rescue Aeka before Kagato's defeat and the two knights aid with Benji's training and protection of Aeka and Sasami.

"What about me?" Subaru asked pointing at herself. "You are staying." Benji and Aeka said in the same exact tone in perfect synchrony. Subaru is on the verge of tears at their words, they didn't even wait a second after answering her question. "If you allow us the boldness we would like to take her with us." Azaka said to Benji and Aeka. "She has potential and we would like to oversee some training while we are on this excursion."

Benji sighs and let Aeka decide. Aeka looks at Benji and notices his intent, she sighs too and pinches the bridge of her nose thinking on what to do, if she ordered the two knights won't complain much but the two knights usually help a lot and aided them on the renewal of the knighthood after her crowning only leaving on the order the very best knights and brought the ancient order to the old splendor meeting the ancient standards for knighting a trainee.

"Fine." Aeka said after few moments. "But we will be even stricter with the three of you. I mean no knight clothing while on Earth, no staves, no formality, unrequired protection, invasion of privacy and the whole set of orders that we usually give to you three. AND Subaru you are going to be punished if you break any of the usual rules!"

"Yes your highness." Subaru said in a sad voice and slumping her shoulders. "I will pack my belongings; including the punishment lingerie." "Poor child." Azaka commented with a sympathetic smile. "You two are too rough on her." "She has bad habits that she will lose even if she dies on the process." Aeka replied seriously. "I am tired of her interrupting me when I am trying to relax or having an intimate moment with my husband. At least you two have more tact."

"And fear of his nano-poisons." Kamidake added. Azaka nods agreeing. "We also respect the need of privacy of our rulers." "Anyway I don't want to be recalled of my duties while on the trio to Earth or on Earth unless if for a very good reason." Aeka commented deciding to close the subject. "Yes your highness." The three knights replied, Subaru with tears streaming down her cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside Benji's personal battleship Aeka sighs with delight, they had left the Jurai system and are moving towards the Solar System to a deserved vacation. The ship was heavily altered to be also a home away from home as Benji stated on the project of interior design.

Most of the area reserved to live on was altered to be as a small park with a Juraian styled building there, that is Aeka's influence on the design making it similar to the living area of her Ryu-oh, the bridge was altered to what Benji called Enterprise design so he would just give commands to the respective personal from the captain seat.

The other areas were kept on the original design other than some minor esthetic alterations, the engineering and other important areas of the ship were kept the same with enhancements to make them more functional, the large ship could fly with a crew as small as two members to a crew as big as seven thousand people.

Being a private voyage the crew was the barely minimal, just the four androids that Benji used as secretaries and Nagi acting as pilot, the ship's AI would take care of most of the functions and the androids would take care of any unlikely malfunction, the androids are sentient able to learn, feel and act as humans.

Aeka looks at the four 'secretaries' as Benji called them; they are composed of Aiko and Eiko two cat eared girls, Benji likes cats and Aeka didn't minded since they are after all helpful, Misuzu a dog eared girl and lastly closing the group of secretaries is Kaya a bird girl, actually the android was nearly totally human not even having a tail as the three others have, the only display of her 'animal' design is that her ears appears to be two small wings.

Three of the four secretaries are androids altered to battle and to serve Benji and help in most of his tasks as Aeka's knight and on his duties administrating everything that he does, Kaya is the only one that was originally a battle android. The group is wearing mostly normal dresses with an apron; Kaya is wearing denim trousers, a light purple shirt and vest over it.

They are also responsible for taking the chairs of the weapons system, defense system, and piloting and on the engine room. And on the moment they Eiko is piloting the ship and watching the sensors while the other three are serving the royals.

"Have been so long since I traveled with out diplomatic reasons." Aeka commented while Aiko pours some tea. "Thank you." Aeka said to the cat girl when she hands her a cup of fresh tea. "I am happy just for not wearing my knight clothes." Benji commented with a smile. "Konami forgives me but those clothes are too hot to wear every single day, they look good but they are hot."

"They are HOT." Aeka chimed with a smile. "I do like your knight clothes." "You are a pervert." Nagi teased the queen. "My pervert." Benji said wrapping his arms around Aeka's shoulders. "I do like your Alucard cosplay." Aeka commented kissing Benji. "Even with the changes to look slightly Juraian."

"I still can't believe that you worn a costume as knight's clothes and everyone believe that was one of Earth's traditional costumes." Nagi said recalling the first time that Benji appeared with those clothes. "It was slightly altered but is based on the clothes of a historical period of time of Earth's history." Benji replied. "There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to wear those robes every day, it takes too long to put it on, even longer to take them out and don't even get me started in using the restroom with them."

"They aren't that bad." Azaka defended the traditional Juraian knights' robes. "It takes time to get used to them." "Not willing to get time to get used to them." Benji replied. "They don't have fliers to easy access when going to the restroom."

"Once again the wonders of metallic and plastic technology." Aeka chimed with a smile, there was more uses for the zipper on Benji's pants, she can't deny all the other times that they very quick and short escapades on the palace thanks to that small and simple wonder of technology.

"I also can't deny the usefulness of them." Nagi commented, her own handmaiden's dresses have discreet zippers on the back or sides to fast removal or dressing, she even has a pair of slacks with them; most of the clothing available on space uses other systems with similar effect but the old and reliable low technology approach was also very good.

"I am happy that we finally get a vacation." Benji said leaning down on his chair with Aeka leaning against his chest. "Have been almost four years since I am on the space." "That is true." Aeka commented kissing Benji lightly. "I am too selfish we barely expend two weeks there when we went tell to Yuko's family that Yuko died. It is your home world and I keep holding you away from there."

"My home world is the world where you are." Benji said tenderly kissing Aeka back. "I don't mind being in Jurai because I am with you, besides I am just a little homesick, wanting some traditional foods and snacks from there." "You are so sweet." Aeka whispered against his lips.

"And there they go again." Nagi muttered looking away from the couple. "Get a room." "Good idea." Aeka replied pulling Benji to their quarters on the ship, they could expend some uninterrupted quality time together now that they are on vacation, why not make the most of it?

End of the chapter one:

Even more author notes:

Please do not send flames telling that the characters are out of character, this happens because this chapter happens three years and a half year after Tenchi and the gang fled Earth after Aeka and Sasami were captured by a Juraian ship by Kagato's orders.

Several events from that point on were altered for this story and will be show on the next chapters; this chapter shows the 'final' events after that whole set of adventures. All the explanations will be given during the next chapters including the origin of all the original cast that was added on this story, the detail on the clothing worn by Benji and Nagi, events will take place revealing important parts of the story as how Aeka was placed on the throne and several others.

About Seto and Misaki; I altered the characters for this story, not much information is given about Aeka's family in the Universe series, and I took from the OVA series and altered to fit this story. Mostly the characters remain the same taking out their positions and power on the Empire, Seto isn't the most feared woman in the know universe, while she does act the part.

The male dominancy of the throne was added since Jurai was based on the ancient Japan, so I decided to take the view of women from that period of time on Jurai; before Aeka's coronation and rule princess and other women were tools to males gain power, as a noble of a certain family marrying the Emperor's only daughter and become the next Emperor. This scenario fits the Jurai Empire of the Universe series, and allows several interesting approaches to the story development.

I hope that this clear most of the doubts and ease the flames of anyone wanting to flame because the characters aren't behaving as they do in the show, there are reasons and they will be told in the right time.

For everyone that liked this story I want to say thank you very much for reading and your opinions will be very welcomed. Thank you for your time and patience I hope that this story was worth the time take to be read.

Anyone that disliked or hated this story can flame I ask to not flame even after reading all notes in the disclaimer and the story.

As you can flame if you don't like the story you can always not read the story if you disliked it, you don't like it then don't read it, no one is forcing you to read all the thirty six pages of this story.

I honestly thank you for having the patience to read everything that I wrote and hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Introductions

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author anti-flame notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: This story happens in the Tenchi Muyo Universe/TV universe, therefore is different from my other Tenchi story.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Tenchi Muyo Universe: The Dawn of the Queen

Chapter zero: Introductions

Earth three years and eight months before the events of the chapter one

An above the average tall girl with hip long dark brown hair wearing a black and white school uniform looks at a taller man with shoulder long black hair and lightly tanned skin. "Join the cosplay club." She said in a firm tone. "Not interested." The man replied in an unemotional tone. "Come on Benji you like anime and manga why not joining us?" the girl questioned.

"I am not interested Yuko." Benji answered in the same tone, he is wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt and black shoes, a normal male school uniform. "I don't want expend my money in clothes that I won't wear often."

"You expend money on manga and anime." Yuko replied pointing at the thick manga book on his right hand. "There is a huge price and usefulness difference in them." Benji sot back seriously. "This is part of my collection, so it will go to my shelves and I will read it many times, why I should expend thousands of yens in clothing that I will wear a handful of times?"

"Because is fun." Yuko replied pulling a small photo album from her black skirt pocket. "Just look at those guys having fun with their fun cosplays; you can be one of them." "I don't want to dress up like that." Benji deadpanned. "Okay you don't have to dress up like a magical girl, dress like a male hero. Your favorite character. Come on Benji we need more members or the club will be closed for shortage of members!" Yuko pleaded with her eyes simmering with tears.

"You have three members." Benji shot back. "Just the president, the vice-president and the treasurer of the club that is me!" Yuko squealed. "We used to have more members before the seniors graduation last month. You owe me for aiding you when you fought those thugs to protect Tessa-chan and Hina-chan."

"I didn't need your help." Benji replied. "And you said that you were glad to help." "That was then when the club wasn't on the verge of death!" Yuko exclaimed. "We join." A beautiful voice of a blonde girl with knee long hair tied with a blue ribbon on a simple bow says interrupting the discussion. "And Tessa will also join."

"If isn't too much of a bother I also want to join." Tessa a girl with waist long blonde hair tressed in a single thick tress said in a low meek voice nervously holding on her skirt's hem. "See we both want to join." The other blonde girl said winking one of her blue eyes.

"You are great Hina-chan, Tessa-chan! So much better than this blockhead!" Yuko cheerfully exclaimed holding both girls hands. "Benji-kun isn't a blockhead." Tessa meekly defended the raven haired young man, looking at him with her green eyes.

"And since you two are still under his wings he has to join or he will be doing nothing after hours." Yuko commented happily. "I got three new members at the cost of two."

Benji sighs and wonders if he would be badly punished in throwing a seventeen years old maiden in front of the incoming traffic. "I know that we will have a good time Benji-kun." Tessa said with a shy smile. "Just because you say so Tessa." Benji replied smiling back, he couldn't be angry with the younger of the two Minami sisters.

Both girls are from mixed heritage and because of that they are often targeted by other students, in the day of their transfer Benji was assigned as their guardian for also being of mixed heritage and being a foreigner. Benji complained but protected those two girls.

Hina the eldest is beautiful, elegant and sophisticated; her voice was beautiful, sexy and entrancing often she was compared to a Siren in both her gorgeous appearance and beautiful voice.

Tessa the younger is also very beautiful but in a different way than her sister, Tessa was shy when Hina was bold, demure when Hina was outgoing, charming and slightly clumsy Tessa just gives out an aura of needing to be protected and being frail contrasting with her rather large stamina and mental strength.

Both girls are wearing the same uniform as Yuko, black pleated skirt with a white high collar button up shirt, a white blouse with a sailor styled black collar and cuffs, with a black bow on chest of the blouse, ankle high black shoes and white socks with two thin black stripes on the hem covering their calves.

Yuko was friends of Benji since he joined the school, his open distaste to math related subjects and often reading during those classes made him be marked as a bad student for not caring about the those classes even having a healthy amount of knowledge on them. Yuko was attracted by the open daring way that Benji would read a book or manga during class when not interested, and his superior smile when he proved the teachers wrong by answering something that no one else knew the answer even answering a complex problem using basic math instead of the advanced equation that they were supposed to use, he answered before even the best students and his results were right impressing the math teacher, that teacher said that he was smart but just didn't cared about the subject; the physics teacher openly despised him and was the one that Benji loved to prove that he knew more than he let know.

Benji openly stated is non-caring about several subjects that he found uninteresting and unneeded on his life, he had some interest in applied chemistry, not everyone know how to make gunpowder by heart, but he couldn't or didn't wanted to learn the whole theory of elements.

Juggling good grades, make up on some classes and tests Benji managed to have an average grade to pass the next grades, the line of flunking him would only make both him and the school suffer needlessly also seemed to influence the teachers that disliked him, often pairing him with good students so the black sheep could at least move away from their hands.

Yuko as the treasurer of the cosplay club also took interest on Benji's hobbies as reading manga and hearing to many anime theme songs on his MP4 player. Hina and Tessa took some interest on them too mostly be connivance with Benji than real initiative.

"So how the club works?" Hina asked to Yuko. "We mark anime and cosplaying events on the calendar and fix our costumes to them, often helping the others with their costumes, some times we make a group cosplay of an anime or game cast, other times we do pair cosplaying as the main male and female characters of a anime or game." Yuko answered. "We also discuss our favorite characters and series, trade songs and other stuff."

"Sounds interesting." Tessa commented with a smile. "We will be going in an event in two months so we have plenty of time to get our costumes." Yuko said with large smile. "After we get you three enlisted on our club I will show you all the best and cheapest stores to get the material for the costumes."

The two blondes nod agreeing and Benji remains in silence knowing that he will have to go too, even more than six months had passed since the two Minami sisters transferred to the school they are still targeted by other students by their hair and eye color, even by students of other school, especially boys; Benji would be their bodyguard preventing scandals with the school's name and the school would overlook his behavior and bad grades.

Benji did came to like the two sisters and protected them out of friendship after a couple weeks being near them all the time, the two sisters learned about his predicament and accepted it since the school could lie about his behavior and grades to get him expelled if he refused to guard them, and they know that even being forced on the beginning Benji was now their friend and helped them out of his will.

The morning bell rang announcing the beginning of the morning classes, the students move to their seats, Tessa and Hina sit in the chair in front and on the left of his chair that is against the right wall of the classroom the third chair from the front row; Yuko desk is on the opposite side of the classroom but in the front row.

The petite English teacher enters on the classroom and looks at the students, it was Benji's favorite class and it was a know fact that the teacher adored Benji, he was the only student that aced all her tests; because of that he is considered the English teacher's pet, Hina and Tessa also do well in the English test but not as well as Benji, they didn't live in English speaking country for long, but by being Benji's protégés both girls were in a smaller way the English teacher's pet too.

The classes moves peacefully and the lunch bell rang letting the students know about the break. Tessa and Hina move to Benji. "Let's go to the garden near of the tea ceremony club." Hina said pulling Benji to his feet. "I have to buy my lunch." Benji replied to the rather forceful blonde.

"Not today." Hina chimed beautifully. "Tessa fixed you lunch too." Tessa blushes and shows to Benji a larger lunch box neatly wrapped in a blue bandanna contrasting with the pink wrapping of her own lunch and the peach colored one of Hina's lunchbox. "A bandanna?" Benji asked playfully. "It was the only thing big enough for your box." Tessa answered embarrassed blushing even more, Benji loved teasing the green eyed girl.

"Less blushing and more walking, we just have half an hour of lunch." Hina said pushing Tessa to move. Benji follows the two sisters while Yuko runs to the cafeteria to fight for her lunch with the other students.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks passed and Benji is reading a book in the cosplay clubroom. Hina, Tessa, Yuko and Tsukasa the club president are trying their costumes, Benji had long decided in what to wear and found the shops to get what he needs, even ordering some particular items for it.

"Why you are going of priestess when you are a crusader?" Hina protested looking a Yuko's clothes; she is dressed as a priestess of Ragnarok Online. "Because it would be too expensive to make the crusader's costume." Yuko replied while Tsukasa is adjusting the outfit on Yuko's slender figure. "Besides you are a mage and Tessa-chan is an acolyte it is all right."

"Just because we don't play as much as you two." Hina protested adjusting her clothes. "Tessa-chan is a cute aco." Yuko commented. "It fits her perfectly." "Thank you." Tessa replied blushing clutching her costume's skirt. "Why my clothes are so skimpy?" Hina asked running her hands on her exposed stomach. "Because those are the clothes of your class, trust me higher your job lesser clothes you get." Yuko commented.

"True enough." Benji commented casually, it was true with most of the feminine characters of Ragnarok. "So what you will wearing?" Tsukasa asked to Benji. "I am a sin." Benji replied. "He is a level ninety seven dual dagger sin." Yuko added. "And he isn't playing on my server all that long."

"So you will be an assassin that is so cool." Tsukasa squealed. "Assassins are so cool and dashing." "Put dashing on that, he has three doppels in his main knife, he doesn't even need to use pots to get max attack speed." Yuko muttered. "He is a fucking machinegun."

Benji shrugs and resumes reading. "Tsukasa-sempai what costume you will using?" Tessa asked. "I am going as a magical girl." Tsukasa replied cheerfully. "I am not a big fan of Ragnarok. But I might go of monk, depends of my mood in the week prior to the event."

"And the vice-president?" Hina questioned, he was always absent of the meetings. "He said something about make up so I am not really sure but he really shows with a very good costume." Tsukasa answered. "Last time he went of demon of a game even with horns and green skin."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Reviewing the plan, we will leave Iga Ueno and go to Osaka for the event; we should arrive there in less than one hour." Tsukasa said to her club members. "I will be going with the Minami sisters and the vice president on the car of the sisters' mother, Benji and the treasurer will be going on his bike."

"Fine." Benji said now in his black, red and blue assassin clothes. "Fine by me." Yuko replied. "That is the spirit." Tsukasa exclaimed cheerfully wearing a Ragnarok monk clothes. "Group up let me take a picture." An older woman with light brown hair wearing a simple skirt suit tells to the group. "The ugly looking one doesn't have to be on it."

The boy can protest because the layers of makeup and masks over his mouth. Hina, Yuko and Tsukasa chuckle at Mizuki's words, but quickly pose around Benji making it look like a Ragnarok party going to an adventure. Yuko pulls a thick book and poses, Hina poses with her winged staff, Tessa holds her mace and Tsukasa gets on a fighting stance with her brass knuckles. Benji sighs and puts on his assassin mask and draws two long knives and gets on the traditional assassin fighting stance.

"Looking good!" Mizuki chimed and walking to the group. "Now a finishing touch." She added pulling some cat ear bows and placing on the group. "Black for Benji-kun, blonde to Hina-chan and Tessa-chan, brow to Yuko-chan and red to Tsukasa-chan! So cute!"

"We are a neko party?" Tsukasa teased playfully. "Yup." Mizuki replied snapping pictures of the group posing. "It looks good!" Benji poses in silence saving his comments to himself. "Let's get a solo sin and priestess picture." Tsukasa said moving Hina and Tessa from the group. "We all know that sins always protect their priestesses."

Mizuki chuckles while Tsukasa is adjusting the couple for the picture, she can't deny that is looking good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hate you!" Yuko spat glaring at Benji. "Why you gained the Excalibur and I have to get this lousy Cross Staff?" "Because it matches your clothes." Benji teased adjusting the sheathed sword on his back using a sling that he bough on the event. "Come on Yuko the staff is also cool." Tsukasa said trying to calm down the brown haired girl.

"I am a sader! I use swords not staves!" Yuko exclaimed angrily. "That sword should be mine!" "You were the one who said that he could get the prize that he wanted if you two won the pair cosplay event." Hina replied in a flat tone, she wasn't happy that she wasn't the one that one that won the prize with Benji. "He picked the sword, besides even the judge handed him the sword because assassins can equip swords priestesses can't."

"It isn't fair! I just came as priestess because it would be too expensive to come as sader!" Yuko whined. "So what we do next?" Benji asked to Tsukasa. "We can check few stands, we still have half an hour before the event closes for the day and we continue tomorrow." Tsukasa answered. "Well I am going to visit that stand that caught my eye earlier." Benji commented. "I meet you gals on the parking area." The girls nod agreeing.

Later Benji is placing all the items that he bough on the event on his backpack so they can leave. Mizuki is organizing the girls and their own shopping bags on the trunk. "We will use the same arrangement tomorrow." Tsukasa said to the group. "Actually we can't come tomorrow." Hina said in an apologetic tone. "Is our mother birthday and our father already planned something for us."

"It is alright." Tsukasa replied with a smile. "Family is very important, the vice-president and I will take a bus to get here." "I will be using the sinner here as horse again." Yuko added pointing to Benji. "You can join us if you want to Benji." Tessa said in a low voice.

"Thank you Tessa-chan but I don't want to intrude, it is a family time and I am sure that Mizuki will kill me when I learn her age." Benji replied with a smile. "I appreciate the offer." "And he is right he wouldn't survive after I blow the candles." Mizuki commented playfully. "But you aren't a stranger Benji-kun, thank your for your consideration."

"At least we are done with the important cosplaying events." Tsukasa commented. "You two come in the costumes because this is a field trip of the cosplay club." Benji sighs and nods agreeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still don't get it why you are so nervous about this." Yuko said to Benji while putting on her helmet. "I just don't want to get close of Okayama; my gut is telling me that is a bad idea." Benji replied strapping his sword and Yuko's staff on his bike's frame. "It is just something that didn't agree with you." Yuko said sitting on the back of the seat. "It is a great place and has the best barbecue that you will ever taste, now hop in soldier and drive me to the food!" Benji sighs and puts his helmet and rides on his BMW, at least Yuko is the one paying for the meal.

……………………far from that location in the space……………………………………………………………

"Sir I am getting a faint reading of Juraian blood moving towards the main direction of the coordinates where we extracted the princesses Aeka and Sasami." A young soldier tells to the older officer. "Bring it here, whatever it is will be taken under Yosho's orders, noble or not is Juraian and shouldn't be here."

"Yes sir!" the soldier exclaimed moving back to his position. Benji breaks when the flash of light started and thanks the skies for using a shaded visor on his helmet. "SHIT!" Benji exclaimed seeing the knights around his still moving motorcycle, not wanting to stop and find what is wrong Benji hits the gas and speeds up forcing the soldiers to jump out of the way to not be run over.

"I told you that was a bad idea!" Benji shouted on his helmet. "What is going on?!" Yuko yelled holding even tighter on his waist. "No idea but I won't stay around to find out!" Benji shouted back speeding in the direction of a hall. "ROOTS!" Yuko warned pointing to a group of moving roots that are treading themselves to block their path.

Benji makes a tight turn and halts the bike near of the roots; the soldiers start to circle them. "Yuko you have an idea of how pilot my bike, right?" Benji asked in English. "Faint idea!" she shouted in Japanese. "Good I will buy some time and you push the bike to the entrance of the hall, I will cover you so you can move the roots out of the way." Benji replied in English. Yuko nods and they dismount the motorcycle.

"You are insane." Yuko said to Benji while holding the two handles. "I got that line often." Benji replied pulling the sword and slinging it on his back. "The good thing is that they don't seem to understand a word of English." "They seem to understand Japanese." Yuko commented slowly pushing the bike to the hall while moving in the same speed as Benji.

"I got that from their clothes." Benji said seeing the semblance of the soldiers' clothes to the Japanese kimonos. Two soldiers charge at Benji and Yuko, Benji blocks the attack of the faster one with one of his long knives on his left hand and slashes the soldier's throat with his right hand knife.

The attack of the second knight impacts on Benji's shoulder and the spaulders of his costume blocked the attack, moving the staff off target sliding to the right of the soldier until it smashes on the floor; Benji uses that opening and slashes with his right hand cutting the neck of the second soldier.

The others charge at them and Benji and Yuko run to the hallway. Thanks to their large numbers and long weapons the soldiers can't fight back properly and end hitting and troubling each other as they funnel to enter on the hall. Benji fights with the trio that managed to enter without trouble thanking the number of them and their weapons for making things harder for the soldiers and easier for him, Benji doesn't have to worry on hitting a companion since Yuko is deeper on the hall.

The compact mass of enraged soldiers forgot all their training and discipline at the sight of the death of five of their companions, pushing and forcing the way inside the hall Benji can reap the soldiers with ease, using the numerical advantage of his enemies against them.

Yuko is amazed with the quick thought but very effective strategy that Benji created in that situation, she is shocked with the sight of Benji killing the soldiers but they attacked first. Benji sheathes his knives and draws the sword, the longer and heavier blade makes easier to Benji break staves and cut bones than the two knives.

"Let's go!" Yuko shouted when she got enough distance from the mass of soldiers. Benji runs to Yuko and hands the sword to her while ridding the bike, the brown haired girl holds on his waist with her left arm and holds the hilt of the sword tightly with her right hand as she rides behind him. Benji speeds away using the confusion of the enemy to flee.

"Slow down!" Yuko shouted as Benji drives on the halls in a neck breaking speed. "No way!" Benji shouted back making an insanely sharp turn to avoid smashing against a wall. After a short while he slows a little while searching a way out of that place, after a quick turn Benji and Yuko are holding their weapons on mid-slash against a young man with black hair and a odd rail tail holding a wood sword and a old man with long gray hair also holding a wood sword, both swordsmen are holding their swords centimeters away from the cosplay clad duo that is holding their weapons also centimeters away from them.

"Truce old man?" Benji asked looking at Katsuhito's eyes. "I am not one of them and clearly you aren't either." "Truce young one." Katsuhito answered in the same unemotional and level tone as Benji. "I can clearly see that you two somehow got caught on something that isn't related to you at all. Then we join forces to escape of this place."

"Agreed." Benji replied sheathing his knives, Yuko looks confused at the exchange but follows Benji's lead and puts the sword down. "I take care of that." Washu said pointing to the bike that Benji and Yuko are still riding. "Don't worry it won't damage it." Benji nods and they dismount of it and Washu makes the bike shrink to the size of a miniature and hands to Nobuyuki.

"I really didn't need to see that." Benji said in a sad tone looking at his prized BMW R1200C. "We can't stay here." Katsuhito says to Benji. "Lead the way old man." Benji replied, Katsuhito nodded and they resume running.

"We will rescue three of us." Katsuhito explained while the group runs. "As soon we get them we will get out of here." "Sorry but we can't return you two now, when you two were brought here you were marked." Washu added from the back. "Returning now would lead to capture again."

"I figured that much." Benji replied at Washu's words. "Then for the better or worse our fate is mingled." "It seems so." Katsuhito said seriously. "Why you are taking this so naturally?" Yuko asked to Benji, actually thankful that she isn't wearing high heels. "I said that I had a bad feeling about Okayama." Benji replied taking the sword from Yuko. "You stay in the back with that mustached man; I have six layers of silk, two of leather, a chain mail and my spaulders to protect me, you are only wearing a layer of fabric."

Yuko stays in silence but obey, she had teased Benji for using real metal on the armor but now in this emergency that extra lengths on the realism of his costume saved their lives, she saw him taking many blows on his torso that were held by his costume.

Meeting another group of soldiers Benji, Katsuhito and Tenchi attack them. "You need more training young one." Katsuhito commented while Benji is removing his sword from a wall after stabbing too hard a soldier. "My grandson and I took six soldiers each and you only took care of three."

"Sorry for not being a superhuman sword freak and my sword barely have an edge." Benji shot back after removing his sword from the wood wall. "This is just a replica that should be only decorative." "Then how you cut with it?" Tenchi asked surprised. "Using lots of strength." Benji answered as they run. Katsuhito nods understanding. "Thought those knives are razor sharp." Katsuhito commented with a grin. "Not something used in a decorative manner." "I knew that those weren't fakes!" Yuko exclaimed in a victorious tone. "Fine the knives are real and sharp, but I haven't used them wrongly or to hurt anyone until now." Benji replied annoyed.

"That is wise." Katsuhito commented. "We are here." Washu said pointing to the shouting Aeka and Ryoko from the cell. "We aren't the only ones." Benji exclaimed pointing at the other side of the hall from where many soldiers are running on their direction. "Time to leave!" Washu shouted throwing Ryu-oki on the air.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Next time I will hear your gut." Yuko whined slumping down in the floor of Ryu-oki after seeing the Earth getting smaller and smaller from the monitor. "All that I wanted was some nice barbecue."

"Mind in turning my bike back to the normal?" Benji asked to Washu, at the very least he wanted to comfort of his prized possession. Washu nods in silence and does so; Benji pushes the bike to a distant corner and motions to Yuko moves closer. Benji sits on the floor after placing the rest of the bike down and sits on the floor with his back against the motorcycle.

Yuko sits next to him and leans against his body, silently requesting his support and asking for comfort. Benji takes his coat and covers Yuko from bellow her chin, fully covering her body. The members of the Masaki household stay in silence, they can't give them any words of comfort; the two of them were total strangers that were caught in the middle of their confusion.

Tenchi is still trying to digest the whole incident, Aeka is complaining about what happened; Sasami is nested against Nobuyuki trying to sleep. Katsuhito is in silence meditating in another corner. Washu is typing something on her computer while Ryoko pilots the ship.

After a while Benji carefully stands up, Yuko is sleeping wrapped on his coat and leaning against the motorcycle. "What happens now?" Benji asked after moving to the others and speaking in a low voice to not disturb Yuko or Sasami.

"We will go to find out what happened." Tenchi said in a serious tone, also keeping his voice low. "As long you don't get me or Yuko in worse troubles we will tag along too." Benji replied. "This isn't something related to us." "Actually it is related to your lady friend." Washu said in a serious tone preventing Tenchi from exclaiming about responsibility and duty, it wasn't Benji's responsibility or duty fight for any of them, he doesn't even know them.

"Your lady friend has a small amount of Juraian blood on her veins, very small, but enough to tell that she had at least one Juraian ancestor." Washu continued noticing that Benji was paying attention. "In a smaller way your friend is related to the race of the two princesses that are being hunt."

"Still isn't our fight, as you said is a very small amount and no one really know her." Benji replied angrily. "We will be going with you to see what the hell happened but don't expect us to be all friendly just because we are in the same boat. We want to survive and get back home in one piece."

"No one will ask you more than your cooperation when needed." Katsuhito said moving to Benji. "You are right; this fight isn't yours or hers. You are a total stranger to us as we are to you, we can't ask you more than trying to endure this with us and if possible be our friend."

"Grandpa!" Tenchi exclaimed in shock. "Tenchi there are people here that are sleeping." Katsuhito said in a firm tone. "We fought at the side of this man as companions against a common enemy and that is exactly what we are, companions against a common enemy; we could even be smaller enemies that are working together to eliminate a more powerful common enemy. If you push too hard it will make things bad for everyone here."

Tenchi stays in silence and looks at his grandfather. "I am Katsuhito Masaki." Katsuhito said standing a hand to Benji. "I am Benji Himura." Benji replied taking the offered hand and shaking it. "I will be honest with you Masaki-dono I am not interested on this problem or fighting this enemy, if needed I will be a final line of defense for those who can't fight, so please do not ask anything more than that in a fight."

"I appreciate you honesty." Katsuhito said in a polite tone. "No one will ask you anything more than that in battle; however outside the battlefield I ask for your cooperation and manners in living together with us." "I would have given those even with out asking." Benji replied. "Then allow me to introduce you to my family." Katsuhito said turning to the others.

"This young man is my grandson Tenchi." Katsuhito said showing Tenchi to Benji. "The young woman with red hair is Washu, one of the most brilliant minds of the universe." Washu waves politely, Tenchi bows lightly out of formality.

"Hi." Benji said to the duo. "The young maiden sleeping is Sasami, she a princess of Jurai, the man sleeping that Sasami is using as pillow is my son-in-law Nobuyuki." Katsuhito continued. "The fair maiden with dark purple hair is Aeka; she is also a princess of the Juraian Empire."

"Jou-sama." Benji said in a polite tone. Aeka glares at him but refrains from voicing her feelings, she makes herself politely bow. "The lovely lady with cyan hair is Ryoko." Katsuhito continued to prevent an incident. "Hi." Ryoko said waving at Benji. "Hi." Benji replied waving back.

"The sleeping girl is Yuko." Benji said pointing to Yuko. "We can have another round of introductions later when everyone is awake." Katsuhito nodded agreeing. "Let me check you." Washu said to Benji, she noticed the slightly damaged fabric where he took blows. "You might have some severe wounds with out even noticing."

Benji nodded agreeing and he takes out the top half of his clothes. "Some nasty bruises." Washu commented seeing the large purple welts on his chest and back. "I was using only a malleable armor; they soften a little contusive attacks." Benji stated in a flat tone while Washu scan his torso. "They lack the defensive properties of rigid armors."

"Still they did a good job." Washu said closing her laptop and handing to Benji a pair of red pills. "You don't have any broken bones or internal bleeding, those pills with ease the pain and lessen the bruises." Benji nodded and takes the pills before putting his clothes back on.

End of the chapter two:


	3. Adaptation

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author anti-flame notes:

Everything said in the previous first chapter still counts.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Tenchi Muyo Universe: The Dawn of the Queen

Chapter minus one: Adaptation

Aeka glares at Benji. "If you want some all that you have to do is ask." Benji said to Aeka in a casual tone. "From where I came ugly faces like that means hunger. You can have this one." Benji offers to Aeka a cereal bar. "I am not hungry!" Aeka exclaimed fuming even more.

"Then why you are staring princess?" Yuko asked after swallowing a piece of her chocolate bar. "We haven't done anything to offend you." "You killed Juraian soldiers!" Aeka exclaimed pointing at Benji. A little less than one day had passed since the group had fled of the Juraian ship and Tenchi told to Aeka how they met Benji and Yuko, and what happened until the arrived on the cell.

"It wasn't a situation that I could just do nothing." Benji replied in a flat tone. "As far as I care I haven't done anything wrong or broke any law, after all homicide is only inflicted when a human kills another human and those men are aliens, there forth not human and not a crime under the laws of Earth, where those deaths took place."

"He got you there princess." Ryoko teased. "We were after all in Earth's space, by his laws he is as free as a bird." "And Lady Aeka he did what he felt that was necessary to ensure the safety of his friend and his own safety." Tenchi said in a polite tone. "While is a horrible thing to be done Sasami, Ryoko and you would be facing the capital penalty for treason, they would also face that same penalty even not being involved."

Aeka tries to recompose herself and leaves the Ryu-oki's bridge. "I guess that I am not on her good side." Benji commented eating another piece of his cereal bar. "Honestly speaking Benji-san not in mine's either." Tenchi said moving away from Benji and Yuko who are sitting next to his bike.

Ryoko smiles sympathetically and holds her hands together in a silent apology bowing lightly before hovering after Tenchi. "Please do not take offence on their words and actions." Katsuhito said to Benji in an apologetic tone. "Tenchi was trained following a very strict code of conduct and honor, his own personality also affects his actions since he prefers being hurt than hurting others. Ryoko can understand as I do that you followed the only course of action that was provided for you and acted as righteously as you could."

"I don't really care old man." Benji replied with a small smile. "I am not here to be loved, but to survive. That was my goal then and is my goal now." Benji wraps the remains of the bar and shoves it on his trousers' pocket while standing up. "Your grandson isn't living in the real world with the real rules of battle and war. People get hurt, suffer and get killed, that is the truth of conflict and war, it doesn't matter how pretty are the words that you use or justify, in the end the result is the very same, death."

"There is wisdom on yours words." Katsuhito replied with a smile. "However you are only looking at the darker side of that wisdom." "I kill some to protect others; I kill one to protect many." Benji said throwing his coat over his bike's seat. "It is the truth, death isn't something beautiful or honored; it is just the end. Blessed are the animals with their ignorance about this fact of death, for them death is just something needed to live."

Katsuhito looks at Benji for few moments. "You saw your share of conflict haven't you?" he asked seriously. "More than I wanted to." Benji answered. "I protected those that I hold dear by giving pain and suffering in those who threatened them, my name is a synonym of evil and suffering."

Benji walks away from the bridge. "He was named guardian of two girls back in our school." Yuko said breaking a small piece of her chocolate bar. "He had to make sure that nothing bad would happen to them and the school's name wouldn't be involved in a scandal, you know having students raped or something worse; because those two students are beautiful girls of foreign background they are targeted by others because their hair and eye color, so he had to fight hard to keep them safe. He fought so much that he doesn't have many friends, actually counting me he has only four friends on our school."

Katsuhito nods understanding. "I understand, he is already used to be treated like this." He mused looking at the door that Benji used to leave. "He is." Yuko replied. "He doesn't feel as free or blameless as he said that he was, those men are human enough for him feel bad for killing them, he did what he did so we could have a chance of escaping."

"And you feel bad for being the reason that got him involved on this." Katsuhito said to Yuko. "That is right, if we haven't gone to Okayama we wouldn't be dragged on this or I would be take alone by those soldiers and he wouldn't be mixed on this." Yuko replied. "Maybe yes, maybe not." Katsuhito commented. "But young lady you are very lucky for having a friend like him and we are lucky in having a reliable companion like him, even if some of us still can't see it."

"Jou-sama I didn't mean to sound as cold as I did." Benji said finding Aeka in a small observation room rather far from the bridge. "Just leave me alone you beast." Aeka spat not even looking at him, even his tone being honest and the way of speaking jou-sama was polite Aeka hated being called like that, remembered her of how Ryoko teases her and how the servants of the palace called her.

Benji sighs and stays by the door. "I just came to say that I am sorry, I didn't meant to call you and everyone else of not human, but I am trying to cope with the fact that I killed sixty three men in that ship." Benji said in a serious tone. "I feel bad about it but I don't regret it, I did what I had to do. I am just apologizing for offending you in our previous conversation; I didn't mean to say that. As you I am also under a lot of stress maybe even more since I didn't had any kind of contact with alien races before."

Aeka sees Benji leaving and starts to regret her actions, Benji was right if thing was bad for her was even worse for him that didn't had anything to do with Jurai or space races. "I am sorry for insulting you too." Aeka said turning to him and looking at his back. "I am confused and troubled with everything that happened, I just took my anger and frustration on you."

"Apologies accepted jou-sama." Benji said looking over his left shoulder. "Mind in…" Aeka blushes madly as her stomach growls cutting her sentence; she covers her stomach and looks away embarrassed. Benji smiled and walks to her. "I think that haven't eaten something like this before but is quite good." Benji said offering to Aeka the cereal bar that he offered before.

"Thank you." Aeka replied in an embarrassed tone while looking to the floor, taking the offered bar. "You are welcome." Benji said with a smile. "You don't have to leave." Aeka said while opening the bar preventing Benji from turning and leaving the room. "If you don't mind I guess that I could use the company."

"I don't mind." Benji replied, he smiled seeing Aeka demurely parting a small morsel of a corner of the bar and taking to her mouth, he can tell that Aeka liked the flavor observing the subtle changed on her expression. "It is good." Aeka said after swallowing. "Different from what I have tasted before. "I do not recognize the flavor, but is very appetizing."

"Strawberry and chocolate." Benji said in a light tone. "In the middle of the cereal those dry red spots are dried bits of strawberry and the bottom is covered in chocolate." "It is very good." Aeka praised eating another small piece of the bar. "You were right; I have never tasted anything like this before. The flavor of this strawberry is lightly similar to a small fruit of my home planet."

………………Two days later…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We so need more clothes." Benji commented sniffing his shirt. "Even washing in that shower the clothes are starting to smell." Yuko nodded agreeing, everyone or at least most of them are suffering with that. "Tell me about it I am using the same pair of panties for three days in a row." Yuko muttered annoyed.

"When we meet our friends we will at least be able to wash our clothes properly." Tenchi said in his usual tone. "With their ship we can at least stop on a planet or space station so you two can buy more clothes."

"Why Washu-chan can't make us more?" Yuko asked pointing to the red head. "The access to my laboratory is limited with the house shrunk on the side that is, I can't produce anything right now." Washu answered. "The pills that I gave to him was something that I always carry around, they also help with migraines and headaches."

"You aren't carrying a pair of clean panties in your inventory are you Benji?" Yuko asked to the assassin clad brunette. "No." Benji answered. "Come on check even if is just to appease me." Yuko pleaded. Benji sighs and pulls his backpack and the bike's saddle bags and starts rummaging on them.

"What are these doing here?!" Benji exclaimed pulling a small bundle of dark colored fabric. "PANTIES!" Yuko exclaimed grabbing the black lacy string panties. Benji finds a small folded note on his backpack and reads it. "Figures." He muttered recognizing the handwriting.

"What?" Yuko asked checking if those will fit on her. "Those are Hina's." Benji answered pointing at the panties that Yuko is holding against her hip, checking the size. Yuko tucks the panties on her panties' waistband and takes the note. "A little something for you to remember me." Yuko said reading on loud. "They were warm when I tucked them here." Yuko nodded cupping her chin in a thoughtful way. "Yup is Hina's. Her handwriting and boldness, and clearly her taste of seduction undies. I knew that she had hots for you."

Tenchi blushes looking away while Aeka is mad at the lack of shame of the duo. "Hey there is more." Yuko commented opening the note all the way. "Check the other bag." Benji does so. "Tessa's." Yuko and Benji said as one as Benji pulls a dark blue colored panties from the bag, it has a simpler design and much more fabric than the black one covering much more just having a hint of lace on the edges and on the front, with the panties another note followed.

"What Tessa-chan wrote?" Yuko asked curiously while Benji reads the note. "Nothing that I will show you." Benji answered pocking both the blue panties and the note. "Unlike Hina Tessa wrote something more personal." Yuko nods understanding and don't ask more about it. "I knew that Tessa-chan had a huge crush on you, she is the frail princess type and as much you deny and others don't see you are the guardian knight type of guy, no wonder that Tessa-chan is so attracted to you." Yuko teased nudging Benji's side. "But I never expected to Tessa-chan do something this bold. Hina-chan? Well it isn't surprising because her behavior but Tessa-chan? That is shocking, and those panties definitely show her taste and that she is rather bold under her meek surface and she even picked you favorite color too."

"Stop that." Benji said in a flat tone, snatching Hina's note from Yuko's hands and the panties from her waistband. "AH! At least let me wear Hina's! I need clean panties!" Yuko exclaimed while Benji pockets the two too. "She said that was warm when she placed them on my backpack so you think that they are clean?" Benji replied. "Much cleaner than mine they are!" Yuko shot back.

"Ahhh the youth! Such a wonderful thing." Nobuyuki said with a sigh. "Such lucky young man being presented by the panties of two fair maidens in love. All the…!" Benji smashes the head of Yuko's staff on Nobuyuki's gut shutting the older man. "Just shut up! It is embarrassing enough to be with two panties on my pocket!" Benji exclaimed angrily.

"You deserved that one." Tenchi said with a disapproving scowl on his face, while Benji walks out of the bridge with the staff on his hand, Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami and even Washu nod agreeing with Tenchi's words.

"I knew that you would be here." Aeka said entering on the same observation room that they first had a normal conversation; she could only see the outline of Benji's body against the space outside, the staff now looking as a spear and his figure made Aeka think of Benji as Yuko said of a knight.

"Looking that the sea of stars makes me think that my problems are very small against the vastness of the space." Benji replied turning to Aeka, she blushes lightly at his words; they were romantic on his description of space. "I kind of guessed that the two sisters liked me more than a friend, it was rather clear when Yuko tried to get me as a member of the cosplay club."

Aeka walks and looks out of the 'window'. "But you haven't thought of them like that." Aeka said glancing at Benji from the corner of her eyes. "I can't deny that once and a while that kind of thought crossed my mind, but I never serious considered dating one of them." Benji replied putting his hand on his pocket and pulling his MP4 player and turning it on.

"Here is a picture of us." Benji said handing the small device to Aeka, she can see a picture of Benji wearing a worn black leather jacket, blue t-shirt and denim pants while riding on his BMW, Hina is wearing a very figure hugging jeans pants, a short emerald green top and a light jacket, she is clinging on Benji's back riding behind him on the bike; Tessa is wearing similar clothes as her sister but instead of the top being green it is sapphire blue, she is sited over the fuel tank with her arms around Benji's neck while they face the camera, the blue eyed girl is blushing at her position but seems happy, so it Hina, Benji looks embarrassed but doesn't seem to mind.

"They are attractive." Aeka said handing the player back to Benji, Benji nodded agreeing and turns off the device and pockets it. "They are but I haven't thought of them as more than friends." Benji commented. "I did get in fights for them and we hang together a lot but I haven't thought on them as possible girlfriends, but girl friends."

Aeka nods understanding, at least she is trying to understand; it isn't all that odd a male having female friends without looking for anything else than friendship. "They will be alright without you being there?" Aeka asked seriously. "I don't know." Benji answered in an honest tone. "I really don't know, I am praying that they will." Aeka nodded again; there wasn't anything that they could do for the two sisters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How you met him?" Washu asked to Yuko, she was curious about them and they weren't really talking much about themselves. "We go to the same school." Yuko answered rummaging on her backpack. "We are in the same year but in different classes."

"You two know each other for long?" Sasami asked curiously. "Well I knew Benji by his reputation." Yuko answered pulling a digital camera from her backpack. "I never spoke much to him until few months ago."

"Why that?" Tenchi asked, the story was picking up his interest. "You see Benji isn't what you could call a good student." Yuko explained. "He didn't get in trouble or anything but in physics and other math related subjects he doesn't do well and actually ignores the teacher and reads in class, anyway he was teamed with two girls, the school placed him in charge of their safety using his actions to blackmail him, they said if the two girls weren't harmed by anyone; which would stain the school's reputation they would overlook his behavior and give him passing grades on his bad subjects."

"That isn't fair for the hardworking students who study hard to pass." Tenchi protested at such arrangement. "Life isn't fair." Katsuhito said in a serious tone. "Tenchi you have to understand that there are times and places that honor don't hold much value, for the school losing face means losing money from parents and losing students, it also lessens the government support. In the end it is just politics to keep a good image to attract more people. Sadly education it also a business; a cutthroat one in Japan."

"That is right, for the school the negative publicity of having two female students assaulted would ruin the reputation, so they used Benji who other than his bad habits in class is a good student, he respects the teachers and doesn't look out for problems as delinquents." Yuko added. "The two girls, the two sisters as Benji call them have foreign blood, they are blonde and very attractive so the school were right in fear them being attacked, the result is that Benji often had to fight off people trying to take advantage of them."

"That is horrible." Sasami gasped. "Sadly Sasami-chan there are men who do whatever they want without caring about the others or consequences." Yuko said looking for something on the camera, Katsuhito nodded at her words, he saw his share of those kinds of men. "Benji became the bodyguard for those two sisters, even when not in school Benji is near them, they became friends and isolated themselves from most of the students, they saw no need for them, Benji didn't had many friends since the others avoided him for his habits, afterwards his reputation as a fighter scared the others, in the end the trio isolated themselves, eating lunch, working in projects and hanging together. But that also made people jealous."

"How?" Ryoko asked curious. "Benji is fairly handsome, the two sisters are beautiful." Yuko answered showing a picture of the trip for the others. "The males began to gossip that Benji was keeping the two girls for himself, the females did the same in the other way around so it only made them more distant from the others, but some were aggressive and started to pick fights with them. Outside the school Benji's fame as fighter only made delinquents seek to defeat him, the violence escalated on each conflict."

"More he fought and more people he defeated more people would try to take him down and take the prizes, being then fame or the two sisters." Katsuhito nodded understanding. "It is a vicious circle, more famous delinquents were defeated by him more famous he got and because of that more delinquents would seek to defeat him."

"I realized this a while ago." Yuko said pointing to Benji's chain mail over his coat. "Benji wears that everyday under his uniform. The fights which started only as fist fights escalated to armed ones, now Benji is forced to wear that mail to avoid being stabbed."

"Well it explains why he fought well but not how you two met." Washu pointed out handing the camera to Katsuhito. "I needed more people for my school club, the cosplay club." Yuko answered. "So after watching him and the sisters for a while I decided to make one of them join knowing that the other two would forcefully join since they always stay together for safety reasons. Those were my initial reasons; after I got to know them I saw that they were normal students in an unnatural situation."

"I guess that I can identify myself with it." Tenchi commented. "But why the school didn't take other measures to protect those girls? Why using a student?" "Because Benji are easily disposable." Yuko answered in a flat tone. "If things get too bad the school expels him claiming that they can't fix his problematic behavior and in that way they save face."

Tenchi stared in shock they were using Benji as a disposable tool. "Politics is an ugly game." Katsuhito said in a somber tone. "The life of a man there only has value when useful and can be easily throw away if becomes troublesome. That is pretty heavy burden for a student."

"Yeah, the worse is that Benji has feelings for the two sisters and those feelings are reciprocated." Yuko said pointing at his saddle bags. "Benji is worried about their safety, after almost two years guarding them nonstop he can't help on worrying now that he is there for them."

"At least we know that he will be very helpful unlike a certain some else." Ryoko commented looking at Nobuyuki. "If he is used to fight then I know that I can count on him, and from what I heard I know that I can rely more on him than on the princess. I will chat with him later."

………………Three days later……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God I so need a new set of clothes." Benji exclaimed as they leave Ryu-oki after nearly one week inside the small ship, Benji's BMW was once again shrunk and Benji stored it carefully on his backpack. "Mine don't smell nice either." Yuko commented holding the chest of her dress and looking at the dirty fabric. "Don't even get me started about my panties."

"No one is better than you two." Tenchi said to the duo. "Other than Ryoko that had some clean sets of clothes there." "After all Ryu-oki is my ship, I travel on her so I have to have clothes there." Ryoko commented with a sympathetic smile. "How much money we have anyway?" Yuko asked to Tenchi.

"One hundred credits." Tenchi answered. "It isn't much but is all that Aeka and Ryoko had on them." "Borrow me ten credits." Benji said to the shorter boy. "Sure but why you need them?" Tenchi asked handing to Benji two bills of five credits. "Let's go Yuko I know where we can get make this grow." Benji said to the priestess clad girl. "I need someone to hold on the cash while I am busy." Yuko nodded and moved near Benji.

"I want to see that one." Ryoko commented with a grin. "I don't have anything else to do." Aeka commented looking at the duo. "Kiyone should be arriving in the next hours so we have some time to kill anyway." Washu added signaling that everyone would follow.

Benji shrugs and walks around looking for something, the given universal translator program that Washu gave to him and Yuko helped a lot, entering on a bar Benji ask few questions to the odd looking alien acting as bartender; the gang as to give credit to Benji on having guts in acting so naturally on his first not humanoid alien contact.

Benji walks to a back door and the group follows, Benji speak to what seems to be a man with several cybernetic implants. After a short while he walks to Yuko and hands her his backpack, knives, sword and coat. "As soon I enter on that door bet on me." Benji instructed while Yuko adjusts the backpack and his belongings on her back.

Yuko nods agreeing and holds on the money, the others watch shocked but stay in silence. Benji moves to the door and Yuko makes her bet, she quickly returns to the group holding her ticket. "I really hope that he know what he is doing." Tenchi said in a worried tone.

"He knows what he is doing." Yuko replied. "I am not sure if he knows how insane it is to do what he is doing." "Well was nice meeting him." Ryoko said to Yuko. "Is he aware that the other guy is the undefeated champion of this place?" "I believe that he does." Yuko replied noticing the shock in everyone else's faces. "When he wins we will get a huge load of money."

"He is insane!" Tenchi exclaimed. Benji is closing his right hand on a fist and tensing his arm muscles while walking towards the even taller alien with four cybernetic arms and several others visible implants. The alien starts sneering Benji with his usual line, Benji cuts the line short smashing his right fist on the alien's left temple.

The bigger alien spins on the air flailing limbs before hitting the ground hard. Benji as silently as he entered on the arena leaves while Yuko moves to collect their prize. "What just happened there?!" Aeka asked in horror, she can't understand how that just happened and she witnessed everything. "He focused his reiryouku on his right arm and fist, and then he released it all in the punch." Katsuhito said with an amused smile. "In terms of sheer power it must be the same as being hit by a shotgun at point blank range."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttt!!!!!!!!!" Yuko purred counting one of the very thick wads of money that she was given. "Our puny bet gave us five thousand credits." "Fifty five thousand." Benji corrected showing her a money card. "I got the prize for defeating that champion guy too. Violence is always profitable."

"Sad but true." Katsuhito commented. "Here is your share of the profits." Benji said to Tenchi handing to him one of the five wads of money. "Ryoko." Benji said turning to the pirate and handing her two of the remaining three. "Jou-sama." Benji added handing her the remaining two wads.

"I told you to stop calling me like that." Aeka said taking the money. "But thank you." "Now I am going to drag Yuko to a quick shopping and a hotel." Benji said to the group. "And before you say anything perverted old man we will just take a bath and change to clean clothes."

Nobuyuki lets his words die on his mouth and they leave the bar. "How you knew that it would have a fighting arena on this bar?" Ryoko asked to Benji. "I didn't. I would have moved to another one until I found one with an arena or another fighting place." Benji answered. "I knew that eventually I would come across a bar with a fight club, and they are good ways to make money when you know how to fight."

Ryoko nodded agreeing; from penniless they jumped for having a reasonable amount of money for supplies. "But why you are going to stay with fifty thousand credits and we just get five thousand split between us?" Nobuyuki protested. "I fought, Yuko betted and lastly we need to buy everything needed for a daily live." Benji answered seriously. "Unlike everyone else Yuko and I just have one set of clothes, we need buy toothbrushes, shampoo, clothes, shoes and everything else. So it is fair that we need more starting money than everyone else, right?"

"Very right." Aeka nodded agreeing, if wasn't his idea they wouldn't have the amount that they have; it was fair that Benji and Yuko had a bigger cut of the money because they truly needed. "And dad we don't need anything other than food right now." Tenchi added seriously. "Five thousand credits must be more than enough for us to eat and buy some food to stock."

"Actually Tenchi-niichan is enough for us make six months worth of grocery shopping." Sasami said with a smile. "See it is a good amount." Tenchi added seriously. "Actually is a very large amount if can buy that much food."

"We are off to the shopping district." Benji said to the group. "I am going too, I am bored and I think that you two could use some company." Aeka said to raven haired man. "I am going too." Sasami exclaimed running to them. "I will make sure that Ryoko doesn't waste the money." Tenchi said. "We will be waiting for Kiyone in the designed place." Washu added. "I told to Benji and Aeka where it is and when she should be there." Tenchi nodded and they moved to do what they needed to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I so hate this sci-fi look." Benji commented looking at the racks of clothing. "No jeans, no cotton...nothing really familiar or comfortable." "What exactly you are looking for?" Aeka asked to Benji, Yuko was enjoying the experience and eagerly checking the clothes.

"I want something simple, practical and comfortable." Benji answered looking at the princess. "Something that doesn't call attention." "Resuming clothes from Earth, right?" Aeka asked with a smile. "Right." Benji replied. "Then follow me." Aeka said. "Yuko-san we are leaving." "What?!" But I want to try some clothes!" Yuko exclaimed running after the couple that is leaving the store, Sasami follows them curious.

"This store specializes in making the clothes after the wishes of the consumer." Aeka explained when they enter in another shop, there isn't a clerk available but some computers like machines are not being used by other clients. Aeka moves to one of the empty machines.

"This machine takes the image of a piece of clothing and makes a similar outfit from a certain selection of fabrics available." Aeka explained showing to them a one inch thick booklet filled with fabric samples. "The machine will also scan your body taking the needed measurements; you can also alter the fit of the clothes using the computer."

"So handy!" Yuko exclaimed clapping her hands in joy, it was something that appeared to came out from her dreams. "How much it charges?" "Actually is rather cheap." Sasami answered. "Ten credits for an entire set, and are of good quality too."

"All that I have to do is use a picture or draw the clothes?" Yuko asked with her eyes shinning. "Yes, you also need to input the color of the clothes if you want to make different from the image or from a drawing." Aeka answered. "I so love this machine." Yuko said pulling from be backpack a scrapbook.

"I will use the one over there." Benji said pointing to another empty machine. "Sasami you aid Yuko-san and I will help Benji-san with that machine." Aeka said to her sister. "Hai!" Sasami exclaimed. "Thank you jou-…!" Aeka places her right index finger over his lips cutting him. "Don't okay?" Aeka said in a level tone. "I told you that I don't like to be called like that. Aeka will do or Lady Aeka if you want to be formal, you can use sama or even dono but don't call be jou-sama."

Benji nodded. "Sorry, I was trying to be polite." He replied. "I know and that is why I am not angry, I just dislike being called like that." Aeka said while they walk to the other machine. Benji pulls his MP4 player from his pocket and searches on the pictures there uploading the images to the computer, Aeka gives him explanations and advices when needed.

Benji starts to select the fabrics of the display. "You know which one is stronger?" Benji asked to the purple haired princess. "Why that?" Aeka asked curious. "Wanting or not we are being hunted princess." Benji replied. "I don't magically change into a robotic suit of armor to fight when I have to, so I have to rely on my daily clothing giving me at least the most basic protection against certain kinds of attacks."

Aeka frowns a little at his wording but understands his worry and the fact that he didn't meant to sound aggressive or insult her, he had valid points on his line of thought, her own kimonos are made of a special fabric that could easily take a handful of blasts of a heavy Galaxy Police blaster.

"Let's see if they have a display of the fabrics' uses and resistances." Aeka said typing something on the computer. Her serious actions with Benji contrasts with the cheerful and excited actions of Yuko and Sasami.

"I narrowed the selection to four different kind of fabric." Aeka announced after a couple of minutes, her cooperation with Benji was oddly working very well, while she checked the fabric Benji was feeding the machine with data of several articles of clothing.

"The first one is a rather simple fabric, it is somewhere between silk and cotton, it doesn't have an exceptional resilience but is stronger than the average cotton." Aeka explained showing to Benji a square of the fabric. "This can be used to make undergarments and inner articles of clothing as undershirts."

Benji nodded agreeing, the fabric felt very soft and comfortable. "The second is more resilient and stretchable." Aeka said showing the second square of fabric. "One of the properties is that it doesn't get soaked when wet, if you wear a shirt of this swim and then leave the water around ninety seven percent of the water will run down of the fabric and will be only slightly wet."

"Very good for swimming clothes." Benji commented, Aeka nodded and showed another piece of fabric. "This one is similar in texture as soft denim." Aeka explained. "It is very resilient, light, and cool and is water proof too." "Sounds good." Benji said feeling the fabric.

"The last one feels like silk but is the stronger one of the selection, in terms that you can understand is like micro-threaded crystal. It feels just like silk but is made of a crystalline substance; it is an equivalent to your chain mail but is also can take few shots or medium grade energy weapons and is also water proof." Aeka said handing him the last sample. "It is the lining of any jackets that you might make."

"Sounds promising." Benji commented feeling the fabric. "This machine can make one piece of clothing with several layers of fabric?" "Yes it can, but is more expensive." Aeka answered. "It is worth." Benji replied. "Any fabric that you personally advise?" Aeka nodded and scans the sample book. "This one." Aeka said letting him feel the fabric. "It feels like silk, is very comfortable and cool, I have clothes of that same fabric."

Benji nodded understanding and writes down the number of the fabric as he did with the others. He begins to make the needed changes and other adjustments on the designs of the clothes placing the desired fabric and the layers. Aeka moves to check on Yuko and Sasami, she smiled seeing the rather large pile of clothes that was next to the duo. "How it scans?" Benji asked to the princess. "You said that it scanned the body for the measurements."

"Like this." Aeka said standing in front of a camera like device and pressing a button, the machine stands a thin arm that holds the camera and thin beams of silver light run over Aeka's body while a small window on the computer screen shows a white image of her body being constructed. Soon the process is done and Aeka explains how to feed that information to the machine and alter the fit of the clothes.

"I am going to see how much those two expend." Aeka announced pointing to Yuko and Sasami. "Thank you for your help Aeka." Benji said to the princess with a smile. "You are welcome." She replied smiling back; she moves to Yuko's machine and sees the large amount of multicolored clothes next to the girl.

"Having fun?" Aeka asked. "Lots of it." Yuko exclaimed excitedly. "It is better than shopping for all the needed parts for a costume! I can make the entire thing here!" Aeka chuckled seeing the girl's enthusiasm it was a good thing, it calmed them from the tension of being hunted. Aeka checks on the total of that machine, seeing that is a little over three thousand credits Aeka advises them to not go overboard.

After one hour the group leaves the store, Aeka had to leave the store and buy three large duffel bags and a very large suitcase. Benji packed his clothes in two of the duffel bags while Yuko took the suitcase and the other duffel bag; she even needed a third duffel bag to carry what was left.

A stop to another store like the one that they just left where they made shoes and other pieces of clothes and products made of leather like material and other harder and thicker materials.

"That was fun." Yuko commented sipping some juice that she bough in a machine, she didn't know of what was made but tasted like persimmon. "I love the space." The brown haired girl is holding on a space carrier that allowed her to carry all the bags in what appears to a small shopping bag, it was cheap and handy for massive shoppers.

"I say that was amusing." Benji said sipping a juice recommended by Aeka, it tasted like a mixture of lime and orange juice, but with a honey like consistency. "So spoke the man that expended half an hour browsing melee and short range weapons." Yuko teased. "You purchased some too."

"I have my hobbies." Benji commented. "Now we need to find a hotel and get cleaned up." Yuko nodded agreeing, Aeka and Sasami chuckled amused they were having fun too. Benji on the weapon store was almost like a kid on a candy store; Yuko was even more excited than that.

Benji is also carrying his own bags inside the space carrier, unlike Yuko that bought a expendable one that could only be used three times Benji decided to expend some more money and get one that looks like a belt pack, Benji had to admit that the technology was great and nearly made up for the whole hunting issue.

One hour later Benji is sited on the bed of the hotel room that he had rented, he had finished his long bath and is wearing one of the brand new sets of clothes, a pair of black shoes, dark blue trousers, a leather belt, a white t-shirt and a dark blue light jacket over it, his hair is still lightly damp from the shower; Yuko is taking her own bath eagerly trying the new products that she purchased.

Sasami is watching TV and Aeka is also sited on the bed and is having some tea absent minded looking at the TV. "Worried about something princess?" Benji asked in a in a soft tone to not disturb Sasami. "When Sasami turned on the TV I saw one of the warnings about us." Aeka replied in a depressed tone. "I had fun shopping with Yuko-san, Sasami and you, and I forgot that we are being hunted."

"It isn't all that bad forgetting it for a little while." Benji commented. "We can't obsess ourselves with the why of the hunt and all the other questions that we don't know the answer, we will find out what happened when we reach your home world."

Aeka nodded still downcast. "I was saving this for when we had a moment of privacy but since you could use a good cheer." Benji said pulling the small touch screen of his carrier he selects few of the items there. Two boxes appeared in front of him, one is a shoe box and the other is a rather thin but large box that Aeka recognized as the kind that hold an article of clothing on it.

Benji picks the two boxes and give them to Aeka. "I know that isn't much but is a token of my appreciation for helping me today." He said with a smile. "You didn't have to bother!" Aeka exclaimed blushing, she wasn't expecting something like that; embarrassed she takes the two boxes.

Aeka places the shoe box next to her and open the other box. "It is beautiful!" Aeka gasped seeing a Chinese styled dress made of a not too dark purple fabric with golden details, she carefully holds the dress taking it out of the box and she sees a pair of long white gloves.

She carefully takes each detail of the intricate flower drawings made of golden lines on the dress. Aeka stands up holding the dress against her seeing her reflection on a mirror, it was the first time seeing that particular design, while unusual was a pleasant change and she felt that she could use easily get used to that dress.

"I loved it." Aeka said bowing at Benji. "I really appreciated this present." "You are welcome." Benji replied with a smile. "I am glad that you liked, I wasn't sure if you would enjoy that design and color." "I loved both, thank you very much." Aeka said bowing again. "You don't have to bow to me princess." Benji said standing and straightening Aeka. "I am content that the gift appeased you. I also added a pair of shoes that should match the dress."

Aeka smiled at him and opened the second box and sees a pair of rather simple purple high heels of the same color of the dress. Aeka sits on the bed again, placing the dress back in the box; she removes her sandals and tabis, and tries the shoes. "They fit perfectly." Aeka said standing up with the new shoes. "Thought I am unused to this kind of shoes."

She walks a little on the room ignoring Sasami's eyes on her as she tries the new shoes, Aeka's cry of excitement over the dress got Sasami's attention. Benji stay near Aeka in case she loses her balance with the shoes. "I need to practice more." Aeka commented nearly falling, thanks to Benji she never fell. Aeka holds on his shoulders before recovering her balance and walking to the bed.

She carefully stores the shoes back in the box and places the dress on its own box; she places the two boxes on her shopping bag and thanked Benji for them once again. Yuko leaves the bathroom wearing a gothic styled black dress. "So what you think?" Yuko asked to the trio. "You look like a French doll." Benji answered in a flat tone.

"I think that you are looking good." Sasami praised. "I think that you are showing too much skin." Aeka said looking at Yuko's bare shoulders; the dress left exposed Yuko's shoulders and the top of her bust and back. Yuko's hair is tied with a black ribbon tied on a large bow, another bow is covering part of the chest of the dress, a third and large bow is on her back. Yuko is also wearing a black chocker and long black gloves, unlike common gloves Yuko's gloves are covering only the back of her hand with a ring on her middle finger and running all the way above her elbows with a hint of lace on the hem.

"I really think that, that dress isn't fit to our current situation." Benji added. "How you are supposed to run or mingle in a crowd dressed as a gothloli anime girl." "Cut me some slack mister 'I dress with plain clothes'." Yuko replied with her hands on her hips in an aggressive posture. "Is my way with coping with this and the layers also help, you know?!" Yuko added lifting her skirt and showed a handful of small weapons held on holsters on the petticoat and on her stocking clad legs.

"Yuko-san I do understand your point of view." Aeka said in a serious tone. "But you clothes call too much attention, it is a very lovely dress and I am sure that in a party it would be perfect, but Benji-san is right; we are being hunted and in any moment we might need to run and that dress is everything but practical to run, it might get ruined if you started to run and it got caught on something."

Yuko sighed but understood. "I will change." Yuko said moving back to the bathroom. "I liked this one so much…" she whined while slumping her shoulders, and closing the door. "I never said that was bad but unfit for this moment." Benji muttered sitting on the bed. Aeka smiled and sited on the bed they continue to wait for Yuko leave the bathroom with a less eye catching dress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the park where the group was supposed to meet Tenchi sees Aeka, Benji, Sasami and Yuko moving at their direction, Kiyone was already informed of the events that took place on the ship. The group noticed the new outfits of Benji and Yuko, while Benji clothes are rather normal Yuki is wearing a pair of tight black trousers, black shoes, and a black corset with white strings tying it and a black blazer over it.

"We finished our shopping." Benji said to the group. "Why those two horizontal straps across your chest?" Kiyone asked pointing at Benji's chest where two black straps are running on his chest partially covered by his jacket. "Holding my knives in place." Benji answered. "They are sheathed on my back."

Kiyone nodded understanding. "We should leave now that we are together." Kiyone said to the group. "We are too close of the Galaxy Police. I don't trust Mihoshi alone in the Yagami and bigger are the chances of being identified on each passing minute on this planet."

The whole group agrees and they leave for the space port where Kiyone docked the Yagami. It was a tranquil trip there and they left the planet without problems; just when they left the busier area around that solar system they let out a relieved sigh. "For a while we should be fine." Kiyone announced to the slightly relaxed group. "I will show for you a compartment where the Masaki house can be fit."

"Thank you Kiyone!" Nobuyuki exclaimed happily, he was longing for his hentai collection on his library. "You have any quarters that we could use?" Benji asked to the policewoman, after all neither him nor Yuko had rooms on the Masaki house. "Of course I have." Kiyone answered with a smile. "The Yagami is a very large ship; it has individual quarters for a crew of one hundred people."

"Thank you." Yuko said with a smile, she longed for privacy after nearly a week cramped with the others inside the small cabbit ship. Leaving Mihoshi observing the sensors Kiyone guides the group to the area for the Masaki house; in the path from the bridge to that particular compartment she shows two rooms for Benji and Yuko so they could easily reach the bridge or the Masaki house.

……………Four hours later………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji sits on the rather comfortable bed on his given room on the Yagami; the room was spacious and even had its own bathroom. It took a while for him to organize his new belongings on his room, the closet was big enough to fit all the clothes and still have some space, some of the drawers there were still empty.

His knives are resting on the top of the desk of the room, his sword resting next to it against a wall; next to his knives are his MP4 player, a small and slim digital camera, a pocket knife and the key chain with the keys of his apartment and BMW.

"It is still a bit bland but it will warm up with time." Benji commented looking around, his shoes are near the door and his jacket hanging on the back of his chair; the room lacked more personal objects and decoration touches, considering that less than five hours earlier only had the furniture there is was a good advancement.

A pleasant chime comes from the entrance and Benji looks at the door. "Benji-san it is me, Aeka." Aeka voice came from the speaker neatly disguised above the door. Benji stands up and walks to the door. "Can I come in…?" Aeka question died while the door slid open while she was speaking lightly surprising her.

In the other hand Benji was shocked, Aeka was wearing the purple and golden dress that he had given to her, he expected it to look good on her but she was absolutely stunning with it.; the silk like fabric molding perfectly her body following every curve of her sinuous slim body, the high heels making her looks slightly taller and much sexier as the slit on the leg showed a lot of her shapely thigh.

"I feel underdressed." Benji whispered looking at the princess. Aeka blushed even more feeling his gaze on her body, she wasn't used in wear a single layer of clothing; she always worn a kimono with at least three layers of kimonos and more of sashes covering her body. "Does it look good?" Aeka asked embarrassed.

"Breathtaking." Benji answered honestly causing Aeka to blush even more, diverting her eyes from him, looking at the floor embarrassed at the compliment and his tone; she could feel that he was telling the truth. "I thought that it would look good on you but I never expected to look this beautiful. A beautiful woman makes the clothing even more beautiful."

Aeka thought that she would faint with the increase blow flow on her face, she is unable to come up with anything to say; she was used to receive compliments but they were mostly fake, formal or polite ones, honest compliments were very rare and she wasn't used to them.

"Jou-chan!" Ryoko's voice echoed on the hall. Aeka suddenly tenses and looks around nervously, she had gone great lengths to sneak out of the house unnoticed in that dress so just Benji would see her like that, she wouldn't stand anyone else seeing her in that revealing dress.

Noticing her panic Benji gently holds her wrist and pulls her inside his room, surprised with the movement Aeka loses her balance and finds herself against his chest, with her palms pressed against his flat chest while his arm is holding her slim waist; his free hand is pressing the closing button of the door. Aeka sighs relieved and rests her forehead on his chest.

It takes few moments to realize how close she is of Benji, his left arm is gently but strongly pressing her against his body while his right arm is besides her head with his hand pressed flat against the close button of the door; they are in silence waiting for Ryoko to move away, fearing that any noise will attract the pirate to the room and discovering them.

Because the thin layer of fabric Aeka can easily feel Benji's body warmth and how his chest moves with his slow breathing; blushing even more Aeka looks at her hands hoping that he won't notice her embarrassment.

After a while they are sure that Ryoko is gone. "Sorry." Benji said noticing how close he was of the princess. "I didn't notice." He releases her and takes a couple of steps back, Aeka did her best to not show the disappointment at the abrupt end of their closeness. "It is okay." Aeka replied with a smile looking at her glove clad hands, still with a blush tinting her cheek. "You prevented that woman from seeing me on this dress."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the next morning Kiyone calls Benji to the bridge, arriving there Benji finds himself alone with the policewoman. "You must be asking why I called you here." Kiyone said when the doors close behind him. "Yes." Benji replied looking at her. Gesturing to Benji sit on Mihoshi's chair Kiyone said. "I heard what happened on the Juraian ship and in that bar before we met."

"So I take that as a law officer you are going to have to do something about it?" Benji asked sitting down. "In normal situations yes." Kiyone replied. "However our situation isn't normal, honestly neither you sound normal, your actions since your arrival aren't consistent with a normal teenager."

Benji nodded agreeing at her words, she was right about that. "From what Katsuhito-dono said you are skilled in martial arts, well trained and skilled in killing, you didn't show hesitation when you fought alongside them." Kiyone continued. "So Benji Himura who are you?"

Benji sighed at that question. Benji stands up and opens his shirt exposing his chest to Kiyone, revealing many scars on his body, moving to Kiyone Benji takes her hand and makes her touch his neck at the base of his neck. Kiyone felt old scar tissue where Benji's fingers guided hers.

"Four years ago according to the doctors I was involved in a car accident." Benji said sitting back on the chair. "According to the doctors?" Kiyone asked. "You mean that you…?"

"Yes." Benji answered seriously. "I lost my memories; they say that I lost everything even my sense of self. However I have memories that they claim that are fabrication of my mind. People that called themselves my family, helped me on my painful recovering, people that I could tell that loved me." Benji smiled bitterly. "I have no recollection of any of them, not the woman who called herself my mother, not the girl that said that was my sister, or anyone else. But I have memories of a different family, one that everyone says that doesn't exist, dates that I think that are birthdays even my own doesn't match the documents that I have, even my face is different from the ones in my memories."

"So you don't know how you knew how to fight like that?" Kiyone asked shocked, she doesn't know what kind of condition that could be, but she knows that the brain; any brain of any species are still an unknown area of science. "Yes." Benji answered. "I could have been a trained child killer or even a martial arts maniac, I have no idea. My body just moves without much of a command, before I realize I am already moving, what I know is that reflexes like that aren't normal."

Kiyone nodded agreeing. "So you can't tell us why you do it so well." Kiyone commented. "I am a trained policewoman, if I detected that you were lying to me I would have reacted, but I can see that you aren't lying. But I have to ask you to not behave like that here, we are in a bad situation already killing soldiers and policemen would only make things worse."

"I wasn't exactly thinking in such long term back then." Benji said. "I was trapped in a situation that I felt that Yuko and I would have died, I just reacted, and well the bar was just an idea to make some money."

"That is another thing that I wanted to speak with you." Kiyone said now that he brought that up. "How you did that? How you knocked a guy that is a trained and professional fighter, a hardened criminal that lives doing that?"

"I don't really know." Benji replied. "Sometimes, I mean in certain critical moments I can do certain things, I mean push my limits, strike harder than I ever could taking down people that I knew that normally I couldn't defeat. Just happens I don't know how it works."

Kiyone sighed; talking to Benji wasn't giving her any answers for her questions. "Anyway don't do insane things like that anymore." Kiyone advised seriously. "While is an undeniable good thing that you managed to get us money to travel and buy food and fuel we can't endanger ourselves like that. You have any idea of the kind of galactic scum that goes to that kind of places? Killers, rapists, drug dealers, the worst kind of criminal and people of the know galaxy."

"That explains why the guy paid so fast." Benji commented. "Of course!" Kiyone exclaimed. "Anyone able to knock a champion like that with one hit will become feared. You got lucky that in this part of the sector the criminals aren't the worst of the worst. Most of the ones of this area are small fish that just look big."

"I am getting on your nerves right?" Benji asked. Kiyone nodded taking a deep breath. "Look I am not scolding you for trying to help us with money, it was a big help." Kiyone said seriously. "With the little money that we had it wouldn't be enough to fly to a different sector; we would run out of fuel. But what would you done if you lost that fight?"

"I didn't consider that possibility." Benji answered honestly. "Exactly." Kiyone replied. "Reckless actions might get us all caught if not get you or someone else hurt." Benji nodded. "Look so far you helped a lot and I really appreciate it." Kiyone continued. "You look more reliable than Ryoko and Aeka in certain aspects I won't even bring up Tenchi's family. I know that I can rely on Tenchi in certain subjects but not in others. If you come with an idea bring it up to me and we discuss the viability of it."

"Okay." Benji said to the policewoman. "The last thing that I want in my mind is know that someone else unrelated to all this craziness was killed." Kiyone added seriously. "I am not really comfortable to with any of this, especially you and Yuko being dragged to this matter, but there isn't a way to change this now. Don't act like a superman and get killed, no one here needs that."

"Okay." Benji replied seriously, it wasn't like he wanted to die either or fight again. "Anything else ma'am?" "Just don't call me ma'am and we are done." Kiyone replied relaxing. "Look we barely know each other and I know that getting a earful from a stranger isn't nice but I am telling you this for your and everyone else's sake, we all would like to get out of this in one piece."

Benji nodded again. "And if is possible don't tell this to anyone." Benji said to the policewoman. "Why?" Kiyone asked confused. "It isn't a subject that I like to talk about." Benji answered. "I only told to you since you are the one who appears to be leading this circus, so you deserved to know." Kiyone nodded agreeing, if was a personal secret then she would keep it.

End of the chapter

Author notes:

I am trying a different style of storytelling here, instead of starting the story and showing the characters, building the events and adding the plot devices and changes I started showing the results of everything and then starting to show what happened to lead to that end.

While the number of reviews is rather large and some are criticizing several things of the story I am taking them all in consideration and thinking of them as signals that there are people reading the story. As result of some of the reviews I decided to disclose things that I wanted to hold for later chapters, I won't tell more about Benji's past unless I think that is fit to the story.

I am still starting to put the story in motion and I want to hold some secrets about the original characters, especially Benji and keeps secrets of my plot. I am also trying to follow the rush of events show in the series not giving much time to explore the characters; they will come in the future when I reach gaps in the original plot to work in and add my own devices.

It was mentioned before about how I spell Aeka, I am following the original spelling of her name that is Aeka and not Ayeka, Ayeka was the spelling use to make her name sound like it is in Japanese. Tessa and Hina aren't foreigners, they are of foreign heritance they are born and raised in Japan they just moved to another city and enrolled in another school.

Now changing from story and characters explanation to explain a particular sentence, '…ugly faces like that means hunger…' this sentence is common one in Brazil when someone glares, stares or look at someone with anger and other similar expressions. It is a way to make the person realize that he or she is being noticed, normally it embarrass and provoke the subject (person glaring) and make her stop doing it.


End file.
